Once Upon a War
by MzelleCe
Summary: Angleterre, XXIème siècle. L'heure est à la guerre, le pays est envahi par l'ennemie. Cependant, la Résistance persiste, livrant un combat sans merci pour la Liberté. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Isabella avant de rencontrer Edward, Général des troupes ennemies…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Cet univers a été créé de toute pièce par mon petit imaginaire. C'est une sorte de mélange entre Roméo&Juliette, Mr&Mrs Smith et Papi fait de la résistance (comme quoi on peut faire de tout avec n'importe quoi ^^) seuls les personnages appartiennent à SM. Il ne faut pas prêter attention au titre des personnages, je crois qu'à moi seule j'ai dû refaire toute la noblesse anglaise x) Il n'y a donc aucun rapport entre la fiction et les réels détenteurs des titres.

**N/A : **Ce qui suit est le prologue ainsi que la présentation des personnages. J'hésite à faire un OS de cette histoire donc suivant vos réactions je déciderai si oui ou non j'en ferai une fiction à part entière :)

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Isabella Swan est une jeune fille de tout juste 20 ans lorsque la guerre éclate dans son pays. Issu d'une illustre famille de nobles, elle était destinée à épouser le prince héritier du trône d'Angleterre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'échappe lors de l'invasion afin de survivre pour mener à bien la Résistance.

Opprimée par l'envahisseur, la famille Swan essaie de survivre du mieux qu'elle peut. Fervent patriote, Charlie Swan, Duc de Devonshire, mène de front la Résistance sur Londres et ses alentours. Afin de dissimuler au mieux ses faits et gestes et pour le bien de sa famille, la Duchesse Renée Swan n'a d'autre solution que de laisser l'ennemi s'installer au plus près de leur intimité… dans leur manoir.

Ce que n'avait pas prévu la famille Swan était la nature de leur nouveau « colocataire »… Le commandant des troupes ennemies, le Général Edward Masen et son mystérieux passé en personne !

**Personnages**

**Famille Swan : **

**Charlie Swan, Duc de Devonshire :** Chef d'une très haute famille noble, c'est un patriote dans l'âme. Il aime son pays et les valeurs qu'il représente et est prêts à tout pour les défendre ! Sa famille est à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse et il se bat pour le bonheur des siens. Il est ministre des forces de l'ordre.

**Renée Swan, Duchesse de Devonshire : **Anciennement Renée Dwyer, elle était la fille du précepteur de Charlie lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Sa famille passe avant tout et elle voue un amour sans limite pour son mari et ses enfants au point d'être capable des folies les plus dangereuses pour les protéger. C'est une femme pleine de vie et parfois excentrique quand elle est entourée de ses amis proches. Elle est enseignante à l'école élémentaire de Cambridge.

**Emmett Swan de Devonshire (23 ans) : **Fils aîné, il est l'héritier de la famille. A première vue, la guerre l'importe peu tant qu'il peut continuer de batifoler avec la gente féminine. Cependant, sa famille lui est très chère et il veille particulièrement sur sa soeur cadette. Il est aussi très amoureux de Rosalie. Il fait des études en Sciences politique à Cambridge et est un tireur d'élite confirmé.

**Lady Isabella Swan (20 ans) : **Fille cadette de la famille, ses parents souhaitaient avant tout que l'avenir de leur fille soit assuré. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvé promise au prince héritier (bien que l'on soit au XXIème siècle, certaines méthodes restent très archaïques). Elle paraît timide aux premiers abords mais elle cache un tempérament volcanique. Elle ne l'a jamais dit, mais elle s'est retrouvée soulagée lorsque le Prince à fuit l'Angleterre, repoussant pour une période indéterminée le mariage. Elle fait des études en Arts, pratique la danse classique et certaines arts martiaux.

**Famille Black : **

**Robert (Billy) Black, Duc de Kent : **Il est le meilleur ami de Charlie depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Il s'occupe seul de ses 3 enfants depuis le décès de sa femme, Sarah. Lui aussi patriote dans l'âme, il aide Charlie à mener la résistance et fait souvent le rôle de messager entre Charlie et le Prince héritier vu que ce dernier est son cousin. Il est ministre des affaires étrangères.

**Jacob Black de Kent (23 ans) : **Fils unique et aîné de la famille. Il a grandit avec Emmett qui est son meilleur ami. Il est très protecteur envers ses soeurs mais aussi envers Bella qu'il considère comme telle. Il fait des études en Sciences Physique à Cambridge et pratique l'équitation à haut niveau. Il est celui qui a formé Bella dans son apprentissage des arts martiaux.

**Lady Rebecca et Lady Rachel Black (20 ans) : **Soeurs jumelle de Jacob, elles sont très proche de lui surtout depuis que leur mère est décédée. Elles sont très amies avec Bella mais aussi Alice, Rosalie et Angela. Rebecca est fiancée à Lord Solomon Finar tandis que Rachel est promise à Paul Lahote de Surrey, un ami de son frère. Rebecca étudie la littérature et Rachel l'histoire.

**Famille Cullen : **

**Carlisle Cullen, Duc de Lancastre : **Plus fidèle ami du Roi, Carlisle a beaucoup d'influence sur ceux qui l'entourent mais n'en abuse que lorsque les circonstances l'exigent. Il s'entend très bien avec la plupart des Ducs haut placé mais surtout avec le Duc de Devonshire, le Duc de Kent et le Duc d'Exeter. Cependant il est en grand désaccord avec le Duc d'Hereford depuis un sombre évènement parvenu des années auparavant. Il a fait des études de médecine et est devenu ministre de la santé.

**Esmée Cullen, Duchesse de Lancastre : **Epouse dévouée de Carlisle, elle a un instinct maternelle très développé et est d'une patience à toutes épreuves. C'est une femme pleine de joie de vivre mais depuis plusieurs années, il semblerait que quelque chose s'est éteint en elle. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur.

**Lady Alice Cullen de Lancastre (19 ans) : **Jeune fille très dynamique et pleine de vie, Alice n'a jamais profité de l'avantage d'être la fille unique du Duc de Lancastre. Elle a grandit avec les enfants des autres Ducs et est donc très proche d'eux. Elle s'entend particulièrement bien avec Bella et Rosalie et est "secrètement" amoureuse de Jasper. Elle étudie l'art et le design.

**Famille Hale : **

**Eric Hale, Duc d'Exeter : **Un des grands Ducs, ami de Charlie, Billy et Carlisle depuis l'université. Il connait le mouvement de Résistance et joue le rôle d'espion afin de soutirer des informations à l'ennemi. Il est ministre de l'économie.

**Liliane Hale, Duchesse d'Exeter : **Femme réputée pour sa grande beauté, elle a souvent été jugée d'après son physique et s'est forgée une carapace de femme froide et autoritaire. En réalité elle est très douce et aimante mais ne montre sa vraie personnalité qu'aux personnes qu'elle juge de confiance. Se rendant compte très tôt que sa fille avait hérité de sa beauté, elle fait tout son possible pour qu'elle ne subisse pas les mêmes critiques qu'elle. Elle est créatrice de vêtements.

**Lady Rosalie Hale et Jasper Hale d'Exeter (22 ans) : **"Les jumeaux angéliques". Ils ont tous deux hérités de la beauté de leur mère et de la prestance de leur père. Jasper est un jeune homme au charme à la fois innocent et indécent. Il est souvent timide et réservé mais en présence de ses amis il laisse sa personnalité joyeuse et à l'écoute des autres prendre le dessus. Il fait des études de psychologie. Rosalie est un peu comme sa mère, froide en apparence mais douce et maternelle avec ses amies. Elle a un faible pour Emmett mais ne lui montre pas car elle a peur qu'il ne se joue de ses sentiments. Elle est étudiante en mécanique (elle adore tout ce qui a 2 ou 4 roues).

**Du côté de l'ennemi... **

**Le Chef du parti ennemi : Ulrich Von Der Ham est un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et sans coeur. C'est un expert en manipulation et un menteur hors pair. **

**Les troupes ennemies, capitaines, etc. (Ils seront présentés au fur et à mesure si nécessaire) **

**Et bien évidemment : **

**Le Général Edward Masen (22 ans): **Orphelin, il est trouvé au porte d'une église avant d'être accueillit par Elizabeth Masen, jeune veuve sans enfant. Peu de temps après, Elizabeth se remarie avec le Seigneur Ulrich Van Der Ham. Ce dernier refuse de déclarer Edward comme son fils, voulant à tout prix un héritier de sang. Cependant Elizabeth meurt en couche, de même que le fils tant attendu d'Ulrich. Edward devient alors un "fils" de substitution, Ulrich devant se résigner au regard de ses futurs projets d'invasions. Le jeune Edward fera tout pour rendre son "père" fier de lui, suivant la voie toute tracée par celui-ci. De nature très intelligente, il fait des études de politique et de stratégie puis s'engage dans l'armée et devient Général grâce à ses compétences et à l'influence d'Ulrich.

* * *

**Voilà pour le présentation globale des personnages ! **

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;) **

**Bisous Bisous **

**MzelleCe. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Aloha !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux/celles qui m'ont fait part de leur avis ! **

**Ca m'a fait super plaisir, surtout pour un prologue :) **

**J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas faire de cette histoire un OS, j'ai trop d'idées en tête pour que tout rentre en un seul chapitre ^^**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à SM bla bla bla... vous connaissez la suite !

**N/A : **Je réponds aux questions des reviews à la fin de chaque chapitre ! ;-)

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**POV Bella**

Une détonation... 5h11... Une deuxième détonation... 5h45... Une troisième détonation...

"_Arrhhh c'est pas possible ! On peut même plus dormir tranquille dans ce pays !" _

Bella roula des yeux à l'entente des plaintes de son frère qui provenaient du couloir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil : 6h10. Vu l'heure, ce n'était même plus la peine d'essayer de se rendormir, se dit-elle.

Tout en se préparant, Belle repensait à la façon dont elle en était arrivée là... dont ils en étaient tous arrivés là.

***_Flashback*_**

_7 mois auparavant - Londres, Angleterre._

_Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que la population anglaise vivait dans l'angoisse. 2 mois depuis cette vidéo parut sur internet où un certain Ulrich Van Der Ham apparaissait, vêtu de l'habit militaire, et proférait des menaces au Roi, aux Londoniens, au pays entier. _

_Les gens dans la rue en riaient. Une guerre au XXIème siècle ? Pour eux ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. _

_Pourtant, Bella avait su, au moment même où elle avait vu le visage de son père blêmir, que toute cette histoire était loin d'être une plaisanterie. _

_1 mois plus tard, tous les moyens de communication à l'intérieur du pays et vers l'extérieur étaient coupés. Seule la radio leur était encore accessible. Le Roi y faisait parvenir des messages se voulant rassurant pour son peuple... Le premier ministre parlait d'un fou que les forces de l'ordre essayait d'intercepter afin de rétablir l'ordre... Les techniciens d'une panne générale des réseaux sur tout le pays... Autant d'excuses que les gens essayaient de croire tant bien que mal. _

_La population anglaise ne prit conscience de l'ampleur des choses que le 12 Octobre 2011. Ce jour là, l'Angleterre perdait son Roi, assassiné par Ulrich Van Der Ham. _

_5 jours plus tard, le pays était envahi par ses troupes. _

_Bella avait vu son père s'enfermer dans son bureau pendant 1 semaine. Seuls les passages de ses amis prouvaient qu'il était toujours vivant. Sa mère les avait empêché, Emmett et elle, de retourner en cours... "le temps que les évènements se stabilisent" avait-elle dit. _

_Alors Bella avait attendu..._

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

Elle avait attendu 2 mois avant que sa mère ne la laisse retourner en cours, sortir voir ses amies... mais toujours sous surveillance et protection rapprochée. Elle détestait cette dernière procédure mais avait compris que c'était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé sa mère pour être un minimum rassurée.

Au début, dans un excès de colère, Bella avait crut que c'était plus pour protéger la future princesse (sinon future reine) que pour la protéger elle, mais se rappela bien vite que ses parents n'étaient pas comme ça et que, de plus, elle était tout autant fautive de sa situation.

**_*Flashback*_**

_1an auparavant - Londres, Angleterre. _

_Bella venait de rentrer de sa soirée cinéma avec Alice et Rosalie lorsque la gouvernante lui apprit que ses parents désiraient lui parler dans le salon de thé de l'aile Est. _

_Encore toute enjouée de sa soirée, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif et joyeux à la rencontre de ses parents. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière elle qu'elle vit le visage sombre de son frère et celui résignée de sa mère. Elle comprit alors que la conversation qui allait suivre ne serait pas des plus joyeuses. _

_"Bella ma chérie, nous t'attendions... Assieds-toi s'il te plait. Lui dit son père"_

_Alors qu'elle prenait place dans le fauteuil en face d'eux, elle entendit sa mère étouffer un sanglot. _

_"Maman que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" Lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux, ils ne se formalisaient pas des règles d'usage du vouvoiement. _

_"Ohh ma puce c'est... , commença Renée. _

_- Nous avons une... une nouvelle à t'apprendre, continua son père. _

_- Bonne ou mauvaise ? demanda Bella. _

_- Ca, tout dépend du point de vue soeurette ! Cracha Emmett._

_- Emmett ! Un peu de tenue s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes entre nous que tu peux te permettre d'utiliser ce ton ! Dit son père._

_- De tenue ? DE TENUE ?! Tu oses me parler de tenue alors que tu as vendu ma soeur ? Ta propre fille ?! Fit Emmett amer._

_- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS..._

_- STOP ! Cria Bella. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Papa explique toi !"_

_Renée gémit, secouée de sanglots plus violents. _

_"Oui papa, racontes lui donc ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ! Dit Emmett tout en serrant sa mère dans ses bras." _

_Bella était perdue. Son esprit tournait à 100 à l'heure, essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. _

_"Voilà Bella. Comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui et comme chaque semaine, je me suis rendu au Palais avec les autres Ducs... Le Roi nous avait fait savoir qu'ils voulaient, lui et le Prince, s'entretenir d'un sujet très important avec nous. Au début très nerveux, nous avons tous été soulagés lorsque le Roi nous a appris que le sujet concernait le futur mariage du Prince... Le soulagement n'a été que temporaire quand nous avons compris que si nous étions tous réunis, ce n'était pas QUE pour discuter du sujet..._

_- Tu veux dire que... ? _

_-Oui Bella, nous étions réunis car le Prince désirais choisir sa future épouse dans l'une de nos familles... Cela s'est joué entre Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate... et toi..._

_-... _

_Elle ne savait pas quoi dire... devait-elle le supplier de cracher le morceau ou bien s'enfuir en courant de peur d'entendre la réponse ? Charlie ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider._

_- Bella, c'est toi... Tu as été choisi pas le Prince... Lui annonça-t-il, les yeux baissés. _

_Renée n'était plus que pleurs et gémissements, tandis qu'Emmett essayait tant bien que mal de garder son self control._

_- Ohh... _

_- Bella, il faut que tu saches que tu as le droit de refuser... Commença Emmett._

_- Mais ça mettrait la famille en mauvaise posture, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle._

_Son père se contenta d'un hochement affirmatif. Bella voyait bien qu'il lui en coûtait de lui annoncer cette nouvelle. _

_- Laissez moi la nuit pour réfléchir. Demain matin, vous aurez ma réponse. _

_Sans attendre de réponse, Bella sortit de la pièce et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. _

_Une fois dans son lit, elle commença à peser le pour et le contre. Dans les contre, le seul argument qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'elle se marierait avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. En même temps, elle ne le connaissait que de vue. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de se marier. Elle était plutôt du genre à vivre au jour le jour, pas très romantique et ne croyait pas au "Grand Amour", alors prévoir un tel évènement... Elle ne s'appelait pas Lady Alice Cullen de Lancastre doux Jesus ! _

_Et puis, vint l'argument qui faisait lourdement pencher la balance dans les pour... L'honneur de sa famille. Bien évidemment, étant au XXIème siècle, elle avait le droit de refuser un mariage arrangé ! Cependant, elle se doutait bien que son père ne serait plus forcément dans les bonnes grâces de Sa Majesté et que ça lui pèserait..._

_Elle s'endormit, l'esprit léger et le coeur lourd... Oui, sa décision était prise. _

_Le lendemain matin, Bella faisait part de sa décision à son père. _

_Le lendemain après-midi, il était annoncé à tout le pays que Lady Isabella Swan, fille du Duc de Devonshire, était fiancée au Prince James d'Angleterre._

**_*Fin Flashback* _**

Oui, elle était tout autant fautive de sa situation pour l'avoir acceptée... Sur le moment, ça lui était paru comme la meilleure solution. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en était plus tout à fait sûre.

Le Prince James était réputé pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité et Bella ne put que le constater d'elle-même lorsqu'elle le rencontra officiellement mais... Il n'y avait pas d'étincelles... Il était _trop_ gentil. Elle le connaissait depuis seulement quelques heures quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, il le lui offrirait pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle n'était pas de ces personnes qui se jouent des autres et cela la rendait très mal à l'aise de le voir aussi avide d'attention pour elle.

Le seul point qui lui mettait un peu de baume au coeur était de savoir qu'elle lui empêchait l'effroyable tâche d'avoir pour promise Tanya Denali... Oups, pardon... _Lady Tanya Denali d'Hereford_... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette femme avide de richesse et de pouvoir sans amertume et un profond mépris.

Le jour où on lui annonça que le Prince avait fuit l'Angleterre... Bella ne ressentie que du soulagement... Et une pointe de déception. Elle avait espéré, au fond d'elle-même, que le Prince ferait preuve de courage et résisterait. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, il était tel qu'elle l'avait perçu pendant tout ce temps : _un peu __trop gentil, un peu trop naîf... un peu trop peureux._

Dès lors, la seule chose dont eut à se préoccuper Bella était de sa survie ainsi que de celle de sa famille en cette période de guerre.

Emmett continuait de vivre comme si de rien était et ce fut de nombreuses fois un sujet de discorde entre lui et leur père. Elle se doutait bien que son père ne devait pas rester les bras croiser mais elle préférait faire comme si elle ne se rendait compte de rien... au cas où...

Renée tentait par tous les moyens d'égayer le manoir. Atelier couture, jardinage, salon de thé, dîners mondains... Tout y passait ! Les gens n'étaient pas dupes mais cela leur permettait le temps d'une soirée ou d'un après-midi, d'oublier leurs soucis.

Ainsi les mois passèrent, rythmés par ce quotidien qui était devenu le leur. Chaque geste, chaque parole étaient mûrement réfléchit. L'oppression du clan ennemi se faisant de plus en plus importante.

**POV Externe**

Et nous voilà donc, 7 mois plus tard, en ce mois d'Avril 2012. Ulrich Van Der Ham, qui n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, commençait à soupçonner certains Ducs de ne pas lui être _totalement _fidèles. Sa source lui avait même donner le nom de certains.

_- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? Avait-il demandé._

_- Je ne peux vous dire que je suis sûr à 100% Mon Seigneur... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mes relations ne sont pas des plus amicales avec certains d'entre eux. Cependant j'ai entendu, de certains de mes amis, quelques noms qui ont particulièrement retenu mon attention..._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Il semblerait que certains barons et certains comptes ne soient pas satisfaits dont voici la liste. J'ai aussi eut ouïe dire que le pasteur Weber hébergeait certains... éléments provocateurs... Mais plus important encore, le nom de Charlie Swan, duc de Devonshire, et élément très influent de la cour, aurait quelques idées déplacées. _

_- Déplacées... Intéressant..._

_- Dois-je donner l'ordre de les faire tuer Mon Seigneur ? Demanda La Source avec un sourire mesquin. _

_- Pour les barons et les comptes, occupes-t-en ! Mais fais ça proprement, que cela passe pour d'hasardeux accidents. _

_- Et pour le Duc et le pasteur..._

_- LAISSE ! Je m'en chargerais personnellement. _

_- Tr-Très bien Mon Seigneur, j-je..._

_- Tu peux disposer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras généreusement remercié pour tes services. _

_- M-Merci Mon Seigneur. Salua-t-il tout en sortant d'un pas pressé._

_.:8:._

_- Alors comme ça, même le duc de Devonshire en personne représenterait une menace... _

_- Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux paroles d'un homme qui parle contre de l'argent. Intervint une voix calme dans l'ombre._

_- Hmmm... Et que proposerais-tu ? Les tuer serait bien trop facile..._

_- Facile et pas forcément justifié ! Et si nous tentions d'abord de vérifier les dires de cet homme ? _

_- Le duc n'est pas une personne à qui l'on peut parler comme à une quelconque personne ! Il est entouré, supporté, et très influent auprès de la cour... Quant au Pasteur, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de déchaîner une révolte religieuse, cela ne ferait que disperser les troupes ! _

_- En effet, il me serait difficile voire impossible d'approcher le Duc et de gagner sa confiance. Avec les contacts qu'il a, il saura qui je suis._

_- Alors ne te caches pas... Murmura Ulrich qui venait d'avoir une "révélation"_

_- J-J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre... Répondit la voix avec hésitation._

_- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! S'exclama Ulrich._

_- P-Pè.._

_- Ecoute moi bien ! Ta prochaine mission sera de t'infiltrer dans le manoir du Duc afin de surveiller tous ses faits et gestes ! _

_- M'infiltrer ? Comment ? _

_- Le plus simplement du monde... En cohabitant ! Répondit Ulrich avec un sourire machiavélique. _

_- Vous voulez que j'aille habiter chez le Duc ?! Mais il n'acceptera jamais ! S'exclama la voix. _

_- Je me charge de cette partie... Toi, prépare tes affaires, dans 2 jours tu iras là-bas ! _

_- M-Mais..._

_- IL N'Y A PAS DE "MAIS" ! Et je veux un compte rendu détaillé toutes les semaines ! Maintenant, retourne à tes obligations. Ordonna Ulrich. _

_- Très bien, **Père**... _

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! **

**Je ne vous cache pas que je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

**MzelleCe répond à vos questions :**** (oui je me crois dans une interview :P) **

**Thalice : En effet, Edward est général assez jeune mais tu verras qu'il n'a pas de difficultés à se faire respecter ;) **

**rc : Comme tu peux le voir, il y a pas mal de Flashback et au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera d'autres éléments seront révélés. Les Flashback se feront aussi de moins en moins nombreux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus ! Pour ce qui est du Duc d'Hereford, tu l'as compris, c'est le père de Tanya (d'ailleurs je ne lui ai toujours pas trouvé de prénom...), ce qui, évidemment, ne laisse rien présager de bon ! ;) **

**Sinon je tiens aussi à remercier Cricrou86, BellouPattinson, Garbage, Cel, Miss G, fan de twa, Nedwige Stew et lovecullenn pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait sauter de joie telle une gamine de 5 ans le matin de Noël (j'exagère à peine x) ) et qui ont bousté l'écriture de ce premier chapitre ;) **

**Bisous Bisous**

**MzelleCe.**


	3. Petit Message

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE ! **

**Désolée de vous décevoir :/ **

**Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé à quelle fréquence paraîtrait les chapitres et je me suis dit qu'il serait vraiment cruel d'attendre le prochain pour vous répondre ! **

**Pour ne pas vous mentir, je ne peux pas vous donner un délai fixe (on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver). Cependant je peux vous dire qu'étant donné mon inspiration du moment il y a de fortes chances pour que le délai ne soit pas trop long ! Je m'avancerai même à dire 1 semaine maximum ! (Il ne faut pas trop faire languir les lecteurs non plus ;) )**

**J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le prochain chapitre qui, je pense, en ravira plus d'une ;P **

**Bisous Bisous **

**MzelleCe.**


	4. Chapitre 2

**Hello Hello ! **

**Voilà le Chapitre 2 (le vrai cette fois-ci ^^)**

**J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes et j'attends vos impressions et réactions avec impatience ! ;) **

**Joyeux anniversaire à Cel ! Ce chapitre fera office de cadeau donc j'espère qu'il te plaira :D (Tu as de la chance que je l'avais quasiment terminé lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle ;) )**

* * *

_- Quoi ?! _

_- Bel..._

_- C'est une blague j'espère ?! _

_- Bella, ma chérie, comprends moi bien... Evidemment que ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais..._

_- Parce qu'en plus il y a un "mais" ?! Maman, je t'adore mais là il va falloir que tu m'expliques sérieusement comment tu as pu accepter une telle chose ! Eructa Bella._

_- J'y viens, j'y viens... Calme toi et laisse moi t'expliquer... Tenta Renée dont la patience commençait à faiblir._

_- Que je me calme ?! C'est la meilleure celle là ! _

_- ISABELLE MARIE SWAN TU VAS TE TAIRE, T'ASSOIR ET M'ECOUTER ! SUIS-JE BIEN CLAIR ?! Tonna Renée. _

Bella savait que sa mère était d'une grande patience. Avec un fils comme Emmett et une fille comme elle, il faut dire qu'elle avait eut de quoi s'entraîner ! Aussi, lorsqu'elle élevait la voix, cela signifiait qu'elle était _vraiment _en colère.

Encore quelque peu sonnée, Bella prit place dans le fauteuil en face de sa mère. Celle-ci demanda à la gouvernante de leur servir le thé puis de disposer et de ne pas venir les déranger sous aucuns prétextes.

_- Très bien. Maintenant que tu es calmée, nous pouvons en venir au vif du sujet. Tout d'abord, saches jeune fille que ton comportement laisse à désirer ! J'ose espérer que tu ne te comportes pas de la sorte en public ! Dit-elle tout en versant un nuage de lait et 1 sucre dans son thé. _

_- Non Maman... Désolée, je me suis emportée. _

_- Bien. Pour en revenir aux faits, il faut que tu saches que nous sommes surveillés. _

_- Surveillés ? C'est-à-dire ? _

_- Eh bien, je pense que tu n'es pas tout à fait ignorante des activités de ton père... Chuchota la Duchesse. _

_- En effet. _

_- Comme tu le sais, les rumeurs circulent vite et je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre que certains membre de la cour eux-même enveniment et fassent circuler de fausses accusations. En tout cas, Van Der Ham commence à avoir des doutes sur ton père, voilà pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés à cette situation cauchemardesque ! Termina-t-elle._

_- Maman, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que cette pourriture ai des doutes sur Papa fasse que nous soyons obligés de loger son Général sous notre toit ! _

_- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Bella ! Les murs ont des oreilles... Il se trouve que le Général en question est le fils de Van Der Ham. Il l'a envoyé ici certainement dans le but de surveiller ton père. _

_- Son fils ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il a fallut en plus que ce con...*regard noir de Renée*... Monsieur, engendre une descendance ! _

_- Comme quoi tout peut arriver... Marmonna Renée._

_- Ne pouvions nous pas refuser ? Reprit Bella après avoir prit une gorgée de thé pour s'éclaircir les idées. _

_- Cela n'aurait que renforcé les soupçons qu'ils ont déjà à notre égard. L'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté, c'est avant tout pour vous protéger Bella. Tu connais l'adage "Sois proche de tes amis et..._

_- ...Et encore plus de tes ennemis" Termina Bella. Bon et il arrive quand ce Général-fils-à-papa ? _

_- Demain, dans la matinée. Soupira Renée tout en se resservant une tasse de thé. Elle allait en avoir besoin !_

_.:8:._

Le lendemain, Bella décida de partir tôt dans la matinée afin de ne pas croiser tout de suite l'homme qui venait s'introduire chez elle. Avant de partir, elle envoya un message à Jacob pour qu'il la retrouve au même endroit que d'habitude. Elle avait grandement besoin de se défouler et d'évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. Elle fit mine d'ignorer les grommellements du chauffeur qui lui rappelait pour la n-ième fois qu'il fallait faire attention lorsqu'elle était dehors. Elle avait beau lui rappeler qu'elle avait toujours 2 gardes du corps qui la suivaient comme son ombre, il continuait à lui donner toutes sortes de conseils pour passer incognito dans les rues. A croire qu'il avait été James Bond dans une autre vie !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui donna l'adresse de sa destination qu'il parut plus rassuré. En allant chez les Black, il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après au Manoir des Black. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller sonner à la porte principale, elle savait que Billy était déjà partit et que Rachel et Rebecca n'était pas là cette semaine. Elle alla donc directement derrière le Manoir et entra dans la pavillon adjacent.

Billy avait fait construire cette pièce quelques années auparavant pour les besoins de son fils. C'était une vaste pièce équipée de tatami et d'autres instruments qui servait en fait à l'entraînement intensif de Jacob. Une partie avait aussi été aménagée en salle de bain et en SPA.

Bella ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, elle savait que Jacob l'attendait déjà. Cependant, la cadence de ses pas et la violence avec laquelle la porte se referma derrière elle, en disaient long sur son humeur.

_- Eh bien Bells, on s'est levé du pied gauche ou tu as avalé quelque chose de travers ? Ricana Jacob qui n'avait pas le moins du monde peur d'une Bella énervée._

_- Hmmphrr... Grogna Bella._

_- Plait-il ? Fit-il avec un air aristocratique qui avait le don d'énerver son amie._

_- Un peu des 2 si tu veux savoir ! _

_- Je vois... Bon que dirais-tu d'attaquer les choses sérieuses et tu me raconteras après la source de tes malheurs ? Proposa-t-il._

_- Ca me va ! On commence par quoi ? _

_- Aïkido ? Dit-il avec un regard complice._

_- Surveille tes arrières Jake... Lui répondit Bella avec le même regard. _

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant plus de 2 heures, variant les disciplines. A la fin, Bella se sentait vidée. Vidée mais totalement reposée, comme si toute sa colère avait été évacuée. Elle savait bien que ce n'était que pour quelque temps mais elle préférait profiter de cette sensation tant qu'elle le pouvait.

_- Alors ? Raconte tout à tonton Jake ! Je t'autorise même à pleurer sur mon épaule d'aristo ! Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil._

_- C'est tellement généreux de ta part... Railla Bella. _

_- Allez ! Fais pas ta tête de cochon et dis moi ce qu'il se passe ! _

_- Il se passe que, pour protéger les activités de mon père, nous sommes contraint d'héberger l'ennemi chez nous ! _

_- Quoi ?! Van Der Couille va venir poser son cul sur votre canap' ?! S'écria Jacob. _

_- Jake, sérieusement je me demande parfois si ton éducation ne serait pas à refaire... _

_- Là n'est pas la question Bells, réponds aux miennes plutôt !_

_- Non Van Der Ham ne va pas venir "poser son cul sur notre canap'" pour reprendre ton expression... Il nous envoie son Général qui se trouve aussi être son fils ! Encore un fils à papa qui suit la voie toute tracée de son taré de géniteur ! _

_- Hmmm..._

_- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! Je viens de t'apprendre qu'une saleté de parasite va venir fouiner chez nous et dormir dans nos draps et toi tu réponds "Hmmm" ?! S'énerva Bella. _

_- Hey calme toi Bells ! J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à un truc... Van Der Couille, il doit avoir quoi ? 50 ans à tout casser ? _

_- Ouais et alors ? Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation... _

_- Réfléchis un peu Bells... si Van Der Couille a dans les 50 ans... Son fils il doit avoir à peu près notre âge ! Dit-il en faisait ses petits calculs mentalement. _

_- Certainement... Et ? Demanda Bella qui ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. _

_- Si ça se trouve il est pas mal... Marmonna Jacob tout en se frottant le menton d'un air conspirateur. _

_- Vu la tête de son père ça m'étonnerai... Mais attends...En quoi ça résoud mon problème ?! S'inquiéta Bella. _

_- Quitte à devoir se le coltiner chez toi, tu pourrais en profiter pour prendre un peu de bon temps Bells ! Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil pervers. Et puis s'il ressemble vraiment à son père tu pourras toujours essayer de le séduire, de le faire se retourner contre son père puis de le larguer une fois la guerre finie ! Bon je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que tu es déjà fiancée, mais Bells on est au XXIème siècle ! Et puis, ce que le Prince ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal... Jacob était parti dans un de ses habituels monologues. _

_- ... _

_- Bells tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. _

_- J'en pense que t'es complètement taré et que je vais rentrer chez moi avant que tu ne décides d'ouvrir une agence matrimoniale. Répondit Bella tout en se levant. _

_- Rooohh ce que tu peux être vieux jeu parfois Bells... Une agence matrimoniale tu dis ? Ca pourrait être intéressant... _

_- Au revoir Jake ! Le salua Bella tandis qu'il était parti dans l'idée d'ouvrir la fameuse agence matrimoniale. _

_.:8:._

Bella ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Sa conversation avec Jacob ne l'avait pas vraiment rassurée. En même temps, elle aurait dû s'en douter, Jacob était une vraie commère quand il le voulait.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait eut un bref béguin pour Jacob. Etant le meilleur ami d'Emmett, il traînait souvent au manoir et Bella se retrouvait parfois à jouer avec eux. En grandissant, la génétique avait joué en sa faveur et il était devenu très séduisant. Bella s'était surprise plusieurs fois à l'observer avec un peu trop d'insistance. Elle en avait discuté avec Alice et Rosalie et ces dernières lui avaient conseillées de se jeter à l'eau et de tenter le coup.

C'était donc une jeune Bella pleine d'entrain et les hormones en ébullition qui avait pris à part Jacob afin de lui faire sa déclaration. Tout d'abord surpris, le jeune homme était ensuite parti dans un fou rire nerveux. Voyant le visage de Bella se décomposer il la rassura et lui expliqua que ce n'était pas contre elle mais que malheureusement ses préférences allaient pour l'autre sexe.

Bella se rappelait qu'après cette révélation, elle avait été un peu perdue. Mais lorsqu'elle avait revu Jacob, il avait suffit d'un regard pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Aujourd'hui encore ils riaient au souvenir de cette péripétie.

La voiture s'arrêta et Bella se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée au manoir. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé et elle commença à stresser en se rappelant que d'ici quelques minutes, un Général pistonné et fils à papa s'introduirait dans leurs vies.

Elle gravit les marches du péron deux à deux et s'engouffra dans le hall par la grande porte, préalablement ouverte par le majordome, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le salon principal.

_- Maman ? Maggie m'a dit que tu m'attendais dans le grand salon... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que j'aille me changer, Jacob m'a épuisé ! Je ne sent plus mes jambes ! Au fait, pourquoi le grand salon ? D'habitude on se rejoint dans le pet... _

Bella était en train d'enlever sa veste et ses chaussures après avoir refermée la porte. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant et en relevant les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et s'interrompit brusquement.

_- Isabella tu arrives au bon moment... Je te présente le Général. Général, voici ma fille, Lady Isabella. Dit Renée d'un ton formel. _

La première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Bella fut une paire d'émeraude sur un visage d'ange. Mais quelque chose clochait sur ce magnifique visage. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de sa léthargie qu'elle se rendit compte que ce quelque chose était en fait un sourire froid et pas le moins du monde agréable.

Rectification : un ange prétentieux.

Le Général s'avança et s'apprêtait à la saluer comme l'usage l'exige.

_- Voyons Général, ne faites pas tant de cérémonie, nous sommes au XXIème siècle tout de même ! Railla Bella, récoltant un regard noir de sa mère. _

_- Bien. Permettez-moi tout de même de me présenter Isabella, je suis le Général Edward Masen. Dit-il, toujours avec son sourire horripilant. _

_- Miss Swan. _

_- Pardon ? _

_- Je ne crois pas que nous soyons assez intime pour que vous puissiez m'appeler par mon prénom. Ajouta Bella. _

_- Isabella ! S'écria Renée, son regard encore plus noir. _

_- Voyons Isabella... vous avez dit vous même que nous étions au XXIème siècle ! Mais si vous y tenez vraiment, alors Miss Swan ce sera. Je vais m'installer dans ma chambre. Faites moi savoir quand le Duc et votre fils seront là que je vienne les saluer correctement. Dit le Général à l'intention de Renée qui se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête. _

Bella ne savait pas quoi dire. Le ton qu'il avait employé avec sa mère était polie et tout à fait normal. Alors pourquoi avait-elle eut droit à un ton aussi réprobateur ? Une chose était sûre, il avait de la répartie ! Elle-même n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait fait tout un scandale pour qu'il lui donne du Miss Swan alors qu'elle détestait ça encore plus que lorsqu'on l'appelait par son prénom complet.

_- Franchement Bella tu exagères ! Dit Renée, une fois le Général parti. _

_- Pardon ? Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé ?! S'écria Bella qui savait bien que son excuse n'était pas vraiment fondée. _

_- Bella, c'est toi qui a commencé et tu le sais. Se contenta de dire sa mère. _

Bella qui ne savait plus quoi dire se contenta de fixer le sol.

_- Bon, va te changer et redescends pour déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Et sois un peu plus présentable ! Termina-t-elle en détaillant sa tenue avec un petit sourire moqueur. _

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans sa salle de bain que Bella comprit pourquoi sa mère avait précisé "présentable". Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui n'en ressemblait plus vraiment à une, ses joues étaient encore rougies par l'effort et elle portait en tout et pour tout qu'un leggings et un débardeur noirs... Bien évidemment moulant à cause de la transpiration. Cette constatation la fit rougir de gêne, et dire qu'elle s'était présentée comme ça devant un général !

Elle alla prendre sa douche et décida, pour une fois, de laisser Maggie s'occuper de ses cheveux. Depuis qu'elle était petite Maggie adorait s'occuper de ses cheveux qu'elle jugeait "magnifiques" mais en grandissant Bella avait décidé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se faire coiffer tous les matins.

Une fois propre elle étudia son dressing, remplie grâce à Alice, et se décida pour un jean slim clair, des sandales plates dorées et une blouse aérée couleur crème. Simple et chic. Maggie avait séchée ses cheveux de façon à accentuer ses boucles et les avaient vaporiser d'un spray qui les rendaient brillants et soyeux. Une petite touche légère de maquillage et elle était prête et "présentable" pour le déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, elle vit que tout le monde était déjà attablé... Et par tout le monde il fallait comprendre : son père, sa mère, son frère... et le général. Son père était en bout de table, son frère en face de sa mère et, évidemment, elle se voyait mal s'assoir à l'opposer de la table sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas manger en face du général. Elle alla donc s'assoir comme si elle allait à l'abattoir.

Le repas commença plutôt calmement. Son père, Emmett et le général échangeait quelques mots mais jamais rien de sérieux. Bella s'aventurait parfois à jeter un coup d'oeil à son voisin d'en face et fut surprise de voir qu'il paraissait détendu, voire même agréable.

Ce n'est que vers le milieu du plat principal qu'elle s'autorisa à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à une question d'Emmett.

_- Alors Bells tu as vu Jake ce matin ? _

_- Euh, oui. _

_- Séance sportive ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil. _

_- C'est ça. _

_- Tu as dû prendre cher soeurette ! Rigola-t-il._

_- Ca va. Je suis plutôt bien entraînée. Dit-elle en souriant._

Sourire qui se fana lorsqu'elle fut surprise par le bruit d'un couvert tombant dans une assiette. Elle entendit vaguement le général s'excuser car la seule chose qu'elle perçu distinctement était son regard redevenu froid et sa posture tendue.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence gênant.

Au moment où la dernière assiette fut enlevée de la table, le général se leva et expliqua qu'il devait partir régler une affaire et qu'il ne rentrerait que tard dans la nuit.

_- Merci pour le repas Renée. Charlie, je vous amènerais ce dont nous avons parlé. Emmett... Miss Swan, termina-t-il sans un regard pour l'intéressée. _

Rectification n°2 : un **connard d'ange prétentieux !** Se dit Bella.

* * *

**Aloooooooors ? :)**

**Comme prévu : **

**MzelleCe répond à vos questions... et reviews ;) **

**Cel : **Tout d'abord, encore un joyeux anniversaire ! ^^ Et bien évidemment merci de me faire part de tes réactions ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me suis pas sentis sous "pression" par rapport à ta question :) vu que tu n'étais pas la seule à demander, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un mémo général ;) J'espère que le délai t'a convenu et ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange PAS DU TOUT que tu sois accro :D

**Miss G :** Eh oui, j'ai déjà tout dans ma ptite tête !:P J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ce chapitre :) comme tu peux le voir, la longueur des chapitres sera toujours à peu près identiques (je n'aime pas faire de "petit" chapitre, j'ai l'impression de ne rien écrire ^^)

**Thalice : **Pour répondre à ta question, je me contenterai de dire : ni l'un, ni l'autre ! ^^Désolée de ne pouvoir en dire plus :) Pour ce qui est de James gentil, je me suis dit qu'un super méchant suffirait et puis ça me faisait rire de le faire passer pour le mec un peu naïf de l'histoire ^^ Quant au Edward méchant ? Hmmm, je ne dirai pas qu'il est "méchant" mais comme pour la question, je ne peux pas en dire plus ! ;) En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires :)

**rc : **Et une rencontre, une ! Maintenant j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en as pensé :) Ahhh Eleazar ! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là x) Je pense qu'il sera parfait dans le rôle d'Eleazar Denali, duc d'Hereford ! ;)

**FlowerByFloweer : **Un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise autant alors qu'à la base ce genre d'univers n'est pas trop ta tasse de thé ^^ Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi parfois j'ai du mal à ne pas imaginer mes personnages en habits d'époque x) Mais plus j'avance dans l'écriture, plus le décors et l'intrigue se pose et du coup je n'ai plus trop de soucis (bon après ça sort tout droit de ma tête ^^). Pour répondre à ta question : par Dieu oui il y aura des Lemons ! xD Pourquoi crois-tu que cette histoire se passe au XXIème siècle ? :P Marre d'attendre le mariage jusqu'à la Saint Glin-glin, laissons libre court à nos libidos ! ^^

**Un grand merci aussi à izzie et Jeannou73 pour vos commentaires :) **

**Bisous bisous**

**MzelleCe.**


	5. Chapitre 3

**_*Ouvre la porte et passe discrètement la tête pour voir si la voie est sécurisée* _**

**_Hello Hello ! _**

**_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard ! Je suis rentrée aujourd'hui de vacances et là où j'étais - Pas d'internet (sors le flingue et s'explose la cervelle) _**

**_Alors voilà, j'ai bien pensé à poster le chapitre avant de partir mais... je ne l'avais pas terminé ! _**

**_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^" _**

**_Pour la peine, je vous ai fait un chapitre plus long ! :D _**

* * *

_- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! S'exclama Bella tout en faisant les cent pas._

_- Si tu veux mon avis, il y a anguille sous roche. Dit Alice tout en réfléchissant. Peut-être qu'on devrait aller chez toi afin de l'espionner ! On arrivera peut-être à découvrir pourquoi il a agit comme ça..._

_- Euuuh je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Alice... De toute façon il n'est pas au manoir en ce moment. Il a dit qu'il avait une affaire importante et on ne risque pas de le revoir avant demain..._

_- Bon et si vous réfléchissiez à l'élaboration de votre plan "d'espionnage" assises ? Vous commencez à me donner la migraine à bouger dans tous les sens ! Souffla Rosalie. _

Cette dernière était assise en tailleur sur son lit et observait, depuis un peu plus d'une heure, Bella tourner en rond dans sa chambre tout en leur expliquant sa rencontre avec un certain Général Masen tandis qu'Alice sautillait sur place, toute excitée par l'arrivée de cet inconnu.

Résignée, Bella alla s'assoir à côté de Rosalie, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_- Peut-être que c'est réellement ma faute. Si j'avais été plus agréable comme me l'avait conseillé ma mère, je ne serais pas en train de me torturer les méninges à essayer de comprendre le comportement de ce foutu général ! _

_- Bella, je t'en prie ! Je t'interdis de te fustiger, il devait bien s'attendre à ce que vous ne l'accueilliez pas les bras ouverts avec une fanfare ! S'écria Rosalie. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes en période de guerre... _

_- Je sais tout ça... Ce qui me perturbe c'est qu'il n'agit pas de la même façon avec mes parents et Emmett... Et surtout qu'ils agissent presque normalement avec lui ! S'indigna Bella._

_- Ca, ca se comprend ma chérie ! Ton père essaie d'être un minimum polie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ta mère en fait de même pour protéger sa famille ! Dit Rosalie. _

_- Et Emmett ? Fit Bella en sourcillant. _

_- Emmett c'est... Emmett c'est Emmett ! Il a bien montré qu'il se souciait peu de la guerre tant qu'il pouvait continuer ses "activités" ! Répondit Rosalie dont la voix prenait un ton entre la colère et la réprobation. _

_- Rose, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le redire ? S'exclama Alice en sortant momentanément de ses réflexions. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et nous sommes les mieux placées, en particulier Bella, pour dire qu'Emmett agit ainsi afin de brouiller les pistes ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jalouse que..._

_- JALOUSE ? Ah ! On aura tout entendu ! S'écria Rosalie._

_- Oh je t'en prie Rose, pas à nous ! Fit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est limite si tu n'as pas bouffé le journal la dernière fois que tu l'as vu en couverture au bras de Denali ! _

_- J'étais juste outrée qu'il ose se montrer en compagnie de cette harpie ! Répondit Rosalie froidement. _

Bella assistait au débat entre ses deux amies comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de tennis pleine de rebondissements. Elle savait bien que Rosalie ne tarderait pas à craquer. De toutes les trois, elle avait toujours été la plus impulsive. Malgré sa grande beauté, sa franche répartie lui avait plus d'une fois permis d'éconduire nombre de prétendants aux idées parfois un peu trop entreprenantes.

_- A d'autres Rose ! Ca se voit comme un bouton au milieu de la figure ! Tu sais, c'est pas grave... Bon d'accord la période n'est pas idéale pour vivre une histoire d'amour mais je serais toi, je me jetterai à l'eau ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver... _

_- Tout d'abord, on dit "comme le nez au milieu de la figure" Alice ! Ensuite, je tiens à te préciser que tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour parler ! Aurais-tu besoin d'une piqûre de rappel ? _

Ca ne sentait pas bon pour Alice. Et lorsque Bella entendit des pas monter l'escalier puis se diriger vers l'autre bout du couloir, elle sut que le timing était contre Alice ce jour-là. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience des choses que Rosalie s'élançait déjà vers la porte.

_- Oh Jaz c'est toi ! Tu tombes bien, j'aimerais que tu viennes un instant... _

En voyant Rosalie se retourner et arborer un grand sourire satisfait, le visage d'Alice pâlit soudainement. Bella tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire face à cette scène. Voir ses amies lui aura au moins remonter le moral !

Jasper revenait visiblement de ses cours puisqu'il portait encore l'uniforme de l'Université bien que sa cravate soit déjà dans sa main et les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts.

_- Un problème Rose ? Demanda Jasper inquiet. Oh salut les filles ! Réunion de crise ? Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois._

_- Salut Jaz ! Lança Bella tandis que Rosalie attirait dangereusement Jasper vers Alice._

_- Oh rien de grave Jaz, c'est juste qu'Alice voulait te dire quelque chose ! Fit Rosalie en arborant un grand sourire diabolique à Alice qui avait pris une jolie teinte rose à l'approche de Jasper. _

_- Ah oui ? Dit Jasper dont l'attention était totalement focalisée sur Alice. _

_- Euh... Salut !... Oui, voilà... Je voulais te dire "salut" ! Oui parce que, vois-tu, c'est la moindre des choses que de saluer tous les habitants quand on va chez quelqu'un ! Pas vrai Bella ?! Demanda Alice tout en cherchant désespérément un peu d'aide auprès de son amie. _

_- Ohh... Fit Jasper tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser à présent... A bientôt ! Les salua-t-il en se détournant. _

Bella n'était pas une experte en relation amoureuse mais une chose était sûre, en sortant de la pièce, Jasper avait l'air déçu. Il se passa bien 5 minutes avant qu'une d'entre elles n'ose reprendre la parole.

_- Bon Dieu Alice ! C'était quoi ça ? "Je voulais te dire salut" ? Je rêve ! S'exclama Rosalie en se prenant la tête dans les mains. _

_- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Rose ! J'étais totalement prise au dépourvu ! Que voulais-tu que je dise d'autre ? Se défendit Alice. _

_- Peut-être qu'un "comment vas-tu ? Ca te dirait qu'on sorte un soir ?" aurait fait meilleure impression qu'un simple "salut" ! Proposa Bella. _

_- Non mais ça va pas ! Et pourquoi pas publier une annonce de mariage dans le journal tant qu'on y est ! S'écria Alice en rougissant. _

_- Avoue, ça ne te déplairait pas ! Dit Rosalie en lui donnant un coup de coude. Tu sais, je serais ravie de t'avoir pour belle-soeur ! _

_- Oui, enfin on n'y est pas encore les filles... Pas la peine de parler fleurs, argenterie, tulles et taffetas hein ! Se précipita Bella, connaissant trop bien l'engouement de ses amies pour ce genre de discussion. _

_- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser... Bella notre sortie shopping mensuelle est la semaine prochaine, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ?! _

_- Comment le pourrais-je Alice ? Tu me le rappelle toutes les semaines... Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais il va falloir que je rentre. Souffla Bella._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit Rosalie. Tout va bien se passer... Et puis tu ne le vois pas avant demain au plus tôt ! _

_- Demain soir même ! Je mange avec Jake demain midi donc je ne serais pas au manoir. _

_- Bien ! Dans ce cas on se dit à demain soir Bella ! Sourit Alice. _

_- C'est ça... HEIN ?! Comment ça demain soir ? _

_- Avec Rose on s'est dit qu'on allait venir égayer l'ambiance au manoir ! Et puis, je suis impatiente de rencontrer ce fameux général... Allez, à demain Bella ! Lui dit Alice tout en lui claquant une bise sonore sur la joue. _

_- Avoue que tu n'étais au courant de rien ! Chuchota Bella dans l'oreille de Rosalie tout en l'étreignant. _

_- Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon ! Lui répondit Rosalie tout en rigolant discrètement. _

_.:8:._

**Edward POV**

8h00.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que je fixais mon réveil toutes les trente secondes en espérant voir le temps défiler plus vite. J'étais habitué à me lever tôt, entraînement militaire oblige, mais je ne savais pas encore quelles étaient les habitudes de mes hôtes.

J'avais tout à fait conscience de ne pas être le bienvenue, après tout, je fais parti du camp ennemi. Bien qu'au début l'idée de m'incruster dans la vie de ses personnes ne m'était pas vraiment plaisante, je devais avouer qu'à présent j'étais plutôt content de pouvoir m'éloigner d'Ulrich et de sa mégalomanie.

Qu'on se le dise bien, s'il y a bien une personne que je déteste plus que n'importe qui en ce bas monde, c'est bien cette enflure d'Ulrich Van Der Ham ! Cette pourriture a volé toute mon enfance et a manipulé ma mère pour qu'elle l'épouse. Avant de mourir, elle m'a confié connaître la vraie nature de cette ordure. Cependant, j'étais trop jeune pour tenter quoi que ce soit... c'est pourquoi j'ai suivi sa voie toute tracé. Faire en sorte qu'il pense que je lui était fidèle... jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de pouvoir agir. Agir et prendre une décision. Celle de savoir qui je voulais être.

Aujourd'hui, à 22 ans et au vu de la situation poilitique, il était enfin temps pour moi de prendre mes propres décisions et de devenir celui que je voulais être. Mais pour cela j'avais besoin d'une chose. Une simple et unique chose et je pourrais enfin être celui que j'ai toujours été au fond de moi.

J'avais besoin de connaître mes origines.

**_*Flashback*_**

_D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours su que j'avais été adopté. Plus jeune, j'avais souvent demandé à ma mère de me raconter mon histoire. Celle d'un bébé de seulement quelques mois retrouvé un beau matin au porte d'une église. Ma mère venait souvent faire du bénévolat auprès des soeurs et c'est ainsi qu'elle m'a trouvé. Elle venait de perdre son mari et n'avait pas d'enfants. Les soeurs de l'Eglise avait déjà été confrontées à ce genre d'évènements et, dans ces cas là, une seule solution s'imposait : l'orphelinat. _

_Je ne sais si c'est parce qu'elle se sentait seule, ou bien qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants mais, ce jour là, Elizabeth Masen prît la décision de m'adopter. _

_Nous avions quitté la petite bourgade où elle habitait peu de temps après ça. En grandissant, j'avais souvent essayé d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler mes parents biologiques. Et surtout, il y avait un tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. _

_Pourquoi m'avaient-ils abandonnés ? Etaient-ils morts ? Etais-je un enfant non désiré ? _

_Il y avait des moment durs, mais ma mère était toujours là pour me réconforter. _

_J'avais 8 ans quand elle fit la connaissance d'Ulrich Van Der Ham. A l'époque il n'était que Général de notre armée mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'un jour il prendrait la tête de notre pays. _

_A première vue, il avait tout du parfait gentleman et, l'espace d'un instant, j'avais imaginé avoir une vraie famille. L'illusion n'avait été que de courte durée. Deux mois plus tard, ma mère épousait Ulrich Van Der Ham et celui-ci refusa que je porte son nom. Trois mois plus tard, je me prenais ma première claque parce que j'étais entré dans leur chambre pour voir ma mère après un cauchemar. Ma mère avait crié, s'étais fâchée et il l'avait frappé aussi. _

_Du haut de mes 8 ans j'étais assez grand pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais pas pour l'en empêcher. _

_Lorsque j'ai eut 9 ans, ma mère m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Je crois qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré qu'Ulrich changerait de comportement à cette annonce. La seule chose qui changea fut qu'il ne la frappait plus, mais plus les mois passaient, plus il était distant et cruel avec elle. Comme si la seule chose qu'il attendait d'elle était son héritier. _

_Je la voyais dépérir, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Bien que son ventre grossisse au fil des mois, ses joues se creusaient, son teint était de plus en plus pâle. Elle passait ses journées à dormir et le moindre effort la fatiguait. Puis, le jour J arriva... avec 4 mois d'avance. Je voyais les médecins défiler à tour de rôle dans la salle d'accouchement, affichant tous une mine de plus en plus inquiète à mesure que l'accouchement se précipitait. J'avais entendu les hurlements de ma mère et puis, d'un seul coup... plus rien. J'entendais les médecins et infirmières se précipiter, lançant des ordres à tout va... mais au fond de moi, je savais que tout ça ne servait à rien. _

_Deux heures plus tard, le médecin en charge de ma mère vint à ma rencontre. _

_- Tu t'appelles Edward c'est bien ça ? Avait-elle dit d'une voix douce tout en me prenant sur ses genoux. _

_Hochement de tête positif. _

_- Où est ton papa ? _

_- Je n'ai pas de papa. Juste maman et Ulrich. Et le bébé. _

_- Je vois. Où est ce Mr Ulrich alors ? _

_Haussement d'épaule. _

_- Edward, il va falloir que tu sois un grand garçon et que tu sois courageux... Ta-ta maman... elle ne reviendra pas Edward... _

_- Je sais... _

_- T-tu sais ? _

_- Elle est partie au ciel c'est ça ?_

_- O-oui..._

_- Et mon petit frère ? _

_- C'était en fait une petite soeur. Avait-elle dit les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne reviendra pas non plus mon grand..._

_Le couloir était resté silencieux. Juste le son des sanglots qui dévalaient mes joues résonnait tandis que cette femme me serrait dans ses bras. _

_- Voudrais-tu voir ta petite soeur Edward ? M'avait-elle demandé une fois calmé. _

_- Je peux ? _

_- Bien sûr ! Viens, tu vas voir comme elle est belle._

_Elle m'avait conduit dans une petite pièce où une infirmière finissait d'enrouler le petit corps dans une couverture rose clair. Je m'étais assis dans le fauteuil en attendant puis une fois terminé elle était venue vers moi et avait déposé délicatement le bébé dans mes bras. _

_- Elle est vraiment toute petite. _

_- C'est parce qu'elle est née trop tôt. M'avait expliqué le médecin._

_- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie... aussi jolie que maman._

_- Tu veux lui donner un prénom ? _

_- En fait, avec maman, on en avait choisit chacun un... mais celui de maman était bizarre, je ne m'en rappelle plus... elle m'a juste dit que c'était le même prénom que quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave Edward, je suis sûre que le tien est aussi très beau. _

_- Hannah... je voulais l'appeler Hannah..._

_- Hannah sera parfait pour elle. _

_J'étais resté dans cette salle à tenir ma petite soeur dans les bras jusqu'à ce qu'Ulrich ne vienne me chercher. Lorsque le médecin lui avait appris que ma mère était morte, son visage n'avait exprimé aucune peine, aucune tristesse. Et quand on lui apprît que le bébé était en fait une fille et qu'elle n'avait pas survécu non plus... Il avait rit et avait remercié Dieu car "qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire d'une fille" s'était-il exclamé. C'est à ce moment là, précisément, qu'Ulrich était devenu l'homme que je détestais le plus au monde. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie : le frapper. Le frapper pour qu'il est au moins autant mal que moi à ce moment. Je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids à l'époque, alors j'avais décidé d'attendre. _

_Ulrich était un homme imbu de lui-même, assoiffé de pouvoir. J'allais devenir ce qu'il voulait que je sois, gagner sa confiance... puis l'abattre._

_Avant de partir le médecin m'avait serrée dans ses bras et dit d'être fort. Elle m'avait ensuite glissé un médaillon dans la main en me soufflant que ma mère lui avait demandé de me le donner avant de mourir. _

_Un médaillon en argent, avec des gravures qui s'entrelaçaient sur le devant. Il fallait appuyer sur le côté pour qu'il s'ouvre. A l'intérieur, deux séries d'initiales avaient été imprégnées dans une jolie écriture fine. _

_E.A.M_

_H.E.M_

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

Les années passèrent. J'étais devenu le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Pas un pas de travers, pas un seul élan de rébellion. Mes capacités intellectuelles et physiques m'avaient permis de monter rapidement en grade et le caractère froid et autoritaire que j'affichais avait fait de moi quelqu'un de respecté.

Je savais qu'Ulrich projetait d'étendre son pouvoir sur le pays voisin, l'Angleterre. J'avais alors commencé à mener discrètement mes recherches avant de partir.

Il ne m'avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour trouver le nom de la ville où ma mère m'avait adopté. J'y étais retourné un soir, prétextant une conquête à voir. Ulrich n'y avait vu que du feu.

Ce n'était pas une grande ville et je n'avais pas eu de difficultés à trouver l'église. La soeur que j'avais interrogé m'avait informé qu'elle n'étais pas là à cette époque et était partie chercher leur doyenne.

C'était une femme d'âge mûre, la soixentaine. Encore assez jeune pour se rappeler de quelques évènements passés.

Je lui avais posé mes questions. Et plus je lui en posais, plus je m'étais senti perdu. La soeur avait été catégorique, Elizabeth Masen n'avait jamais adopté un bébé abandonné devant l'église. La soeur me voyant perdu, m'avait donné l'adresse de l'ancienne voisine de ma mère, une bonne amie à elle semblait-il, et m'avait conseillé d'aller lui poser mes questions.

Paula Schiffer y avait répondu, et ma vie avait été complètement chamboulée. Ma mère et son mari avaient été ses voisins pendant cinq ans. Puis ce dernier était mort quatre ans plus tard dans un accident de voiture. Ce n'est qu'un an après que Paula avait aperçu une voiture s'arrêter devant chez sa voisine. Une berline noir immatriculée anglaise "une voiture de riche si vous voulez mon avis" avait-elle ajouté. Un homme en était sortit avec un bébé dans les bras et s'était dirigé vers la maison. Deux heures plus tard il en était ressorti... seul.

Une semaine plus tard, ma mère déménageait. Elle avait été voir Paula, lui disant simplement qu'elle avait pris sous son aile un petit garçon et qu'elle allait recommencer sa vie ailleurs.

_***Flashback* **_

_- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça jeune homme ? M'avait demandé Paula. _

_- Il se trouve que ce bébé c'était moi Madame... Avais-je répondu la gorge nouée. Je suis venue jusqu'ici afin de trouver qui je suis, d'où je viens. _

_Paula m'avait regardé attentivement l'espace de quelques minutes tout en réfléchissant. _

_- J'ai peut-être quelques informations qui pourraient t'aider... La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'Elizabeth était anglaise. Elle est venu vivre ici après s'être mariée car son mari était originaire de ce pays. Elle ne parlait pas souvent d'elle mais dans le peu que nous en discutions, je savais qu'elle était de bonne famille et qu'elle avait une soeur aînée qui lui manquait beaucoup. La voiture qui t'a amenée ici, elle venait d'Angleterre. Je pense que tu devrais faire tes recherches dans cette direction. _

_- Merci, merci beaucoup ! _

_- Je t'en prie. Avait-elle répondit tout en riant. _

_- Qu'y-t-til ? Avais-je demandé, curieux. _

_- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que tu as une vraie petite tête d'Anglais ! M'avait-elle répondu en souriant. _

**_* Fin Flashback *_**

Et voilà où j'en étais dans mes recherches. Elizabeth Masen ne m'avait pas adopté dans une église. Quelqu'un était venu me confier à elle et de toute évidence, j'étais moi aussi Anglais.

C'est en entendant du bruit dans les couloirs que je sortais de mes réflexions. Les Swan devaient être réveillés. En longeant le couloir vers l'escalier, je tombais sur Emmett qui arborait un grand sourire.

_- Eh salut Général ! Comment ça va ? Bien dormi dans vos draps de soie ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil. _

_- Bonjour Emmett. S'il vous plait, appelez moi Edward. Oui j'ai très bien dormi merci et vous ? _

_- Comme un loir ! je veux bien vous appeler Edward mais alors on se tutoie ! _

_- Ca me va ! Répondis-je en souriant. Vous vous levez généralement tous en même temps ? Demandais-je pour faire la conversation._

_- Non, tu peux te lever et descendre à l'heure que tu veux. Mon père a l'habitude de se lever assez tôt pour son boulot. En général, ma mère se réveille aux alentours de 9h00. Bella est du genre lève tard. Une vraie marmotte. Sauf si elle doit retrouver Jake, mon meilleur ami, ou ses amies. Pour ma part, je me lève à 8h00 tapante. La plupart du temps, on se retrouve tous dans la salle à manger pour petit déjeuner. _

Nous étions arrivés devant la porte de la salle à manger. A vrai dire, j'anticipais ce petit-déjeuner. Charlie avait l'air d'être un homme de valeur, chaleureux et juste avec ses proches. Renée était une femme très franche qui m'avait accueillit comme si j'étais un homme normal, pas l'ennemi. Emmett m'impressionnait, par sa carrure mais aussi par son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Il m'avait tout de suite parlé comme si nous étions deux vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. En soit, je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Sauf pour un dernier détail.

Isabella.

Lorsque je l'avais vu passer la porte du salon la vieille, j'avais été amusé par son flot de paroles. Sa tenue m'avait étonné. Mais son visage lui, m'avait captivé. Des belles filles j'en avais vu des centaines, mais elle, elle avait le charme en plus de la beauté.

Mais quel caractère.

Ses yeux s'étaient à peine posés sur moi que son visage s'était totalement fermé. S'il y avait bien une personne dans ce manoir qui n'était pas contente de ma présence c'était bien elle. Et elle me l'avait fait comprendre.

Le repas du soir avait plutôt bien commencé. J'échangeais des banalités avec Charlie et Emmett et de temps à autre, je m'autorisais un coup d'oeil discret sur ma voisine d'en face. Elle était encore plus belle. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules. Sa peau avait l'air si douce. Quant à son parfum... il me chatouillait les narines depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Et puis Emmett et elle commencèrent à parler. Sa voix était calme et douce. Il avait parlé d'un certain Jake. Avec qui elle avait eut une _séance sportive. _La première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit avait été "Bordel, mais qui c'est ce Jake ?!". Pensée que j'avais très vite évincé et remplacé par un sentiment d'étonnement, de malaise... et de colère. Cela ne les gênait-il pas de parler des déboires de leur fille ? Et Emmett ? Il avait l'air d'être le genre de grand frère protecteur, comment faisait-il pour aborder ce sujet comme s'il s'agissait de la météo ?!

Sur le moment je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être mon éducation qui avait été différente de la leur... Mais lorsque Emmett taquina sa soeur et qu'elle lui répondit être "entraînée" je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lâcher mes couverts dans l'assiette sous l'effet de surprise et de rage qui s'insinuait en moi.

Le reste du dîner c'était passé dans le silence et j'avais conscience d'y être pour quelque chose. J'étais resté tendu tout le long du repas, ne voulant qu'une chose : sortir de table et m'isoler pour réfléchir. Alors quoi ? J'agissais comme un foutu homme de cromagnon maintenant ?! Non, ça venait sûrement du fait que je ne cautionnait pas ce genre de comportement. Tant pis si je passais pour un étroit d'esprit mais ce n'est pas parce que nous somme au XXIème siècle qu'on peut se permettre de parler impunément de nos histoires de cul à table, et en plus devant ses parents !

Maintenant que la nuit était passé, j'avais conscience de m'être comporté comme un abruti, mais j'appréhendais de revoir Isabella. Je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur à entendre ce genre d'histoire si tôt dès le matin !

En rentrant dans la salle à manger, je vît que Charlie et Renée était déjà installés. Charlie lisait le journal, pour ce qu'il y avait à lire depuis la répression, tandis que Renée prenait des notes dans son agenda tout en prenant le thé. Emmett reprit place en face de sa mère et j'allais m'asseoir à la même place qu'hier. De même que la vieille la conversation se faisait naturellement entre tout le monde. Emmett prit deux petits déjeuners et je lui lançais un regard amusé et il se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaule signifiant sûrement "tu n'es pas le seul à être étonné mon petit !".

Je dû fixer la chaise en face de moi avec un peu trop d'insistance car Emmett m'interpella.

_- Bella ne petit déjeune pas souvent, elle doit encore être en train de dormir. Dit-il._

_- Ah ! Il faut que je demande à Maggie d'aller la réveiller ! S'était écriée Renée. _

_- Laisse la dormir maman, elle devait être fatiguée de sa journée d'hier. Dit Emmett._

Pourquoi mes poings se serraient-ils ? N'étais-je même plus capable de me contrôler ?!

_- Pourtant il va bien falloir qu'elle se réveille, elle déjeune avec Jacob ce midi. Dit Renée. _

S'en était déjà trop pour la journée !

_- Charlie, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous dans le courant de la matinée ? Demandais-je. _

_- Bien sûr Edward, un problème ? Demanda-t-il inquiet._

_- Rien de grave. Disons que c'est juste assez urgent. Répondis-je._

_- Bien, allons directement dans mon bureau dans ce cas. Dit-il en se levant._

Je le suivais dans son geste et saluais Renée et Emmett. Avant que nous ayons quitté la pièce, Renée nous interpella.

_- Oh fait, ce soir nous recevons quelques amis Général, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas... _

_- Pas le moins du monde Renée, vous êtes chez vous. Et, s'il vous plait, appelez moi Edward. _

_- Très bien Edward. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire discret. _

Je suivais Charlie tandis que nous traversions le manoir et nous arrivâmes enfin à son bureau. Une fois la porte fermée derrière nous, il me fit signe de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

_- Eh bien Edward, de quoi vouliez-vous parler ? Votre père vous a demandé de me poser des questions ? _

_- Pas du tout Charlie. La raison pour laquelle je voulais m'entretenir avec vous est tout autre. Commençais-je._

_- Je vous écoute, vous pouvez parler librement. Dit-il avec curiosité. _

_- A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de votre aide Charlie. Dis-je de bute en blanc. _

_- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? _

_- J'aimerais avoir accès à certains livret de famille..._

_- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça Edward... _

_- S'il vous plait, c'est vraiment d'une importance capitale pour moi ! _

_- Comprenez moi bien. Vous avez l'air d'être un jeune homme respectable mais si vos intentions sont de faire des recherches ou d'espionner certaines familles pour votre père, je ne veux pas être mêlé à cela. Dit-il le regard sévère. _

_- Ce n'est pas pour cela... Je vous donne ma parole. Dis-je désespéré. _

_- Alors pourquoi ? _

_- Il me faut ces papiers... pour retrouver mes parents biologiques. _

* * *

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**

**Vous en savez à présent un peu plus sur le passé d'Ed' mais aussi sur lui-même. ;) **

**MzelleCe répond à vos questions et reviews : **

**BellouPattinson : Eh oui tu avais vu juste par rapport à la réaction d'Edward ! Mais bon, le pauvre, il se ment à lui-même et ne veut pas s'avouer être jaloux... Ah les mecs ! ;P **

**Garbage : Je pense que tu seras contente de voir qu'en effet, Ed' en pince déjà pour Bella ;) **

**Miss G : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut ! En effet, la rencontre entre les deux protagonistes c'est toujours un évènement marquant et je voulais qu'il le soit ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut ! **

**Rc : Merci pour tes reviews, elles sont toujours très constructives et m'aident beaucoup dans la rédaction des autres chapitres :) Je m'étais posé la question concernant les chiffres mais c'est vrai que ça fait mieux écrit en lettre, donc pas de chiffre dans ce chapitre ! ^^ J'attends avec impatience tes impressions sur ce chapitre ! **

**Nedwige Stew : Arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! ;P Moi ce qui me fait super plaisir c'est de savoir que des personnes prennent du plaisir à lire cette histoire ! :) Donc MERCI ! **

**Thalice : Oui j'aime bien l'idée que Jacob soit une vraie commère aux idées un peu déjantées et farfelues ^^ Pour ce qui est de ta question, je dirais qu'Edward n'est pas encore à proprement parlé, intéressé par Bella. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle l'intrigue. En tout cas c'est ce que lui se dit. Après en tant qu'auteur, je peux te dire qu'il se ment à lui même et qu'il est déjà en mode accro-possessif-primitif x) **

**axou : Bienvenue dans mon univers ! (oui dit comme ça, ça fait un peu "bienvenue dans ma secte" mais bon passons).**

**En tout cas un grand merci pour tous ces messages ! **

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! ;) **

**Bisous bisous**

**MzelleCe**


	6. Chapter 4

**SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

** * se met à genoux et implore votre pardon* **

**Je sais, je sais... je suis inexcusable ! ****Pour ma défense, j'ai repris les cours et j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs... **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! **

**En tout cas voici le 4ème chapitre de Once Upon a War ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eut du mal à le terminer (l'inspiration ça vient, ça repars ^^")**

* * *

_- Comment ça tes "parents biologiques" ? Demanda Charlie soudainement très intéressé par le tournant de la conversation. Tu n'es pas le fils de Van Der Ham ? _

_- En effet. Vous avez surement remarqué que je n'avais pas le même nom de famille... _

_- Je pensais que c'était pour éviter de faire le rapprochement pour ceux qui n'auraient pas été au courant de vos relations. _

_- C'est certainement ainsi qu'il l'a expliqué mais non... je porte le nom de ma mère adoptive. _

_- Dans ce cas... pourquoi vouloir chercher dans les livrets de famille de Londres ? _

_- J'ai fais quelques recherches avant de partir et il se trouve que j'ai découvert que ma mère adoptive était anglaise. Elle m'avait raconté m'avoir adopté après que l'on m'ai retrouvé abandonné devant une église. Il se trouve qu'on m'a en fait, en quelque sorte confié à elle. L'homme qui est venu me déposer venait d'Angleterre... _

_- Cela signifie que... commença Charlie alors que son cerveau arrivait enfin à un constat. _

_- Que je suis Anglais, oui. Termina Edward. Et j'espérais pouvoir trouver des réponses parmi les livrets de famille. Ne serait-ce que savoir si elle avait de la famille. _

_- Van Der Ham est-il au courant de tout ça ? Demanda Charlie avec suspicion. _

_- Non... et autant vous dire que je préfèrerai que cela reste entre nous. De mon côté, je ferai en sorte qu'il n'ait plus de soupçon sur vous et votre famille. _

_- Pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? _

_- Parce que je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance et que je veux, au moins autant que vous, anéantir Ulrich. _

_- Et moi ? Comment puis-je être sûr que je peux te faire confiance ? _

_- Ca vaut ce que ça vaut mais... Ulrich a détruit mon enfance à coup de bâton. Il a détruit ma mère à tel point qu'elle en est morte. Je ne peux pas vous donner d'autres garantis que la haine profonde que j'éprouve pour lui. Répondit Edward en sifflant de rage. _

_- Bien... je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Se contenta de dire Charlie. _

Edward quitta la pièce après avoir remercié Charlie. Ce dernier était assis dans on fauteuil et réfléchissait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec ce jeune homme. Car jeune il l'était ! Il avait vu la haine et la colère se peindre sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Van Der Ham. C'est ce qui l'avait incité à lui faire confiance. Mais autant de rage dans un coeur aussi jeune... il en éprouvait de la peine. De la peine et de la colère. Comment pouvait-on briser un gamin à ce point. Il savait que Van Der Ham était quelqu'un de mauvais... mais toute cette histoire ne faisait que renforcer sa haine et son mépris à l'égard de ce monstre.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par deux coups net sur la porte.

_- Entrez. Dit-il tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Emmett. _

_- Tu avais dit vouloir me parler avant que je parte rejoindre Jaz..._

_- C'est vrai... je voulais avoir ton avis au sujet du Général Masen. _

_- ... Il a l'air sympa ! Répondit Emmett avec indifférence. _

_- Mais encore ? Insista Charlie avec une pointe d'agacement. _

_- Quoi ? Tu veux savoir si j'ai épié le moindre de ses faits et gestes ? Si j'ai veillé toute la nuit à l'affut de bruits suspects ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas prendre part à tout ça ! _

_- Je ne te reconnais pas ! Toi qui avais tant le sens de la justice et de la morale... Tu ne défends même pas ton propre pays ! Tu restes passif... tu passes ton temps libre à te divertir... Le fustigea Charlie. _

_- Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi ..._

_- Alors quoi ? Tu ne t'inquiètes même pas de ce qui se passe dans cette maison ! Cela t'indiffères tant que ça qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à ta mère ou à ta soeur ? S'énerva Charlie. _

_- Je-ne-te-permet-pas. Articula Emmett avec colère. Tu ne sais rien, rien de ce que je ressens, rien de ce que je fais ! _

_- Bien. Dit Charlie calmement. _

Emmett fut surpris du changement de ton de son père. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas était que, sans le savoir, il avait donné la réponse que Charlie voulait entendre. Sans un mot de plus il se retourna vers la porte.

_- Avant de partir, l'interpella Charlie, sache qu'il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir par rapport au Général. _

_- Je sais. Dit Emmett avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. _

_- Tu sais ? _

_- Tu as vu ces biceps ? Dit-il en pointant son bras. Il n'a pas intérêt à mal se comporter où je lui ferai voir de quel bois je me chauffe !_

_- A ce soir fils... Se contenta de répondre Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_- C'est ça, à ce soir ! Rigola Emmett en sortant. _

Décidément, les prochains mois promettaient d'être très intéressants !

_ .:8:._

Edward remontait le couloir avec appréhension. Ulrich avait exigé sa présence soudainement et, d'après le ton qu'il avait employé au téléphone, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il arriva finalement devant le bureau de son "père" et frappa 3 coups distincts sur la porte.

_- Entrez !_

_- C'est moi père, fit Edward tout en essayant de retenir l'amertume qu'il ressentait à prononcer ce dernier mot._

_- Te voilà enfin ! Assieds-toi, nous avons un problème plus que contraignant ! _

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Edward une fois assis._

_- Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! S'écria Ulrich en jetant la Une du journal de la Résistance devant Edward. _

_- "Le Révolutionnaire Masqué a encore frappé ! Van Der Ham en mauvaise posture ?", lu Edward. Le Révolutionnaire Masqué ? C'est nouveau ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire moqueur. _

_- Tu trouves ça marrant peut-être ?! Siffla Ulrich encore plus en colère. _

_- Pas la situation dans laquelle vous êtes père... C'est juste le nom que je trouve... intéressant. Répondit Edward en retrouvant son masque de froideur. _

_- Figures-toi que ce n'est pas la première fois que cet avorton fait capoter un de mes projets ! Cependant, c'est la première fois que la presse en fait ses choux gras... Ce qui, j'espère que tu le comprends, signifie qu'il devient "populaire" ! _

_- Des projets importants ? Questionna Edward tout à coup curieux. _

_- Plutôt oui... _

_- Avez-vous déjà une idée de qui cela pourrait être ? _

_- Cela pourrait être n'importe qui... Mes hommes enquêtent. Et lorsqu'ils l'auront trouvé, crois-moi qu'il ne lui restera pas beaucoup de temps avant de quitter ce monde ! Répondit Ulrich, une lueur de jouissance folle dans les yeux. _

Edward savait très bien que quiconque s'opposant à Ulrich en payait le prix fort : à savoir la vie. Si cet inconnu voulait vivre le plus longtemps possible, il avait intérêt à très bien se cacher... au point de devenir invisible. Cependant quelque chose, une intuition, lui disait que derrière cet homme masqué, ce révolutionnaire, ne se cachait pas n'importe qui.

_- Me permettez-vous de voir les antécédents __de cette affaire ? Peut-être trouverais-je quelque chose... Demanda Edward avec hésitation._

_- Pourquoi pas, répondit Ulrich tout en réfléchissant. Mais n'oublie pas ta mission ! Je veux que tu surveilles le Duc et sa famille comme si ta vie en dépendait ! S'écria-t-il. _

_- Je ne l'oublie pas... mais... pourquoi autant d'acharnement sur le Duc de Devonshire ? Osa Edward. D'autres Duc pourraient tout aussi bien être derrière les "rumeurs" de votre source. _

_- Le Duc de Devonshire est le plus important de tous Edward... Et cela à cause de sa fille, Répondit Ulrich. _

_- Sa-sa fille ? Fit Edward étonné et quelque peu inquiet._

_- Oui... Lady Isabella... j'ai entendu dire que c'est une vraie beauté. Une perle parmi la crème de la crème. Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire vicieux. _

_- P-peut être... Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir... Esquiva-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet._

_- Je vois que tu n'es pas au courant... Elle est la fiancée du Prince James, Edward ! A l'heure qu'il est, elle devrait déjà être sa femme s'il ne s'était pas enfuit ! Ricana Ulrich. C'est pour cela qu'il faut surveiller de très près le Duc... il est la personne la plus proche du Prince... Et il faut neutraliser le Prince si nous ne voulons pas que des imbéciles fauteurs de troubles masqués sèment la zizanie dans les esprits ! _

_- ... Fiancée... Murmura Edward dont l'esprit était resté focalisé sur ce mot. _

_- Que dis-tu ? Demanda Ulrich, sortant de son monologue. _

_- Rien... je me disais qu'en effet, le Duc pourrait être un "suspect". _

_- Bien, maintenant que tu sais... Retournes à ta mission ! Et n'oublies pas les dossiers sur l'affaire d'aujourd'hui !_

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans ses appartements au Manoir Swan, qu'Edward se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans le bureau d'Ulrich. Et bien qu'il ait conscience du ridicule de son comportement, il ne cessait de se répéter inlassablement la même chose... _Bordel, elle est fiancée !_

_.:8:._

_- Bella... _

_- Hmm_

_- Bella au bois dormant..._

_- Hmmmmmmm_

_- Eh tête de cochon, tu vas arrêter de grogner oui ?! _

_- La ferme Jake... Marmonna Bella, encore quelque peu dans les limbes du sommeil. _

_- Oh très bien, si tu le prends comme ça... Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il est bientôt 18h et que tu devrais déjà être chez toi à te préparer mais tant pis ! _

_- 18h ?! S'écria Bella en se levant précipitamment. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ?! _

_- J'ai essayé mon petit loir, mais impossible de te faire ouvrir un oeil ! Et voilà que ça va être de ma faute maintenant..._

_- Mon Dieu, ma mère va me tuer ! Merci Jake, désolée de t'avoir crié dessus... _

_- En temps normal je t'aurais répondu que tu ne mérites plus la considération de ma divine personne, mais pour cette fois je veux bien faire une exception. Dit-il en feintant d'être vexé. _

_- Tu es un ange ! Fit Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue. _

_- C'est cela... va maintenant ! _

_- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Redemanda-t-elle avec un air de petit chien battu._

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Bell's, je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'avais d'autres engagements pour ce soir. _

_- Oui oui je sais, rendez-vous avec Machin Truc... _

_- Ne boude pas, ça ne te va pas... Et maintenant file ou ce soir, c'est ta tête sous une cloche que ta mère servira au plat principal ! _

_- J'y cours, j'y vole, j'y nage ! Répondit Bella tout en sortant précipitamment de la chambre. _

_- Contente toi de rester sur tes deux jambes, ça serait déjà pas mal ! Fit Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_- J'AI ENTENDU ! _

Bella arriva un quart d'heure plus tard au Manoir et monta en quatrième vitesse les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Maggie l'y attendait déjà et lui lança un regard désespéré lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

_- Il était temps Miss ! J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! _

_- Ma mère est-elle au courant ? Demanda Bella avec appréhension._

_- Vous avez de la chance, elle était trop occupée avec tous les préparatifs pour faire attention à l'heure. Elle est déjà en train de se préparer. _

_- Dieu soit loué ! S'exclama Bella _

_- En effet, avec vous, c'est un miracle par jour qu'il accomplit Miss ! Fit Maggie en rigolant. _

_- Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda Bella en rougissant. _

_- A la douche, et vite ! _

Une fois douchée et sa peau hydratée, Bella laissa ses cheveux aux soins de Maggie qui se fit un plaisir de transformer ses boucles épaisses en un chignon bas et floué. Quelques mèches avaient été laissées libres autour de son visage et donnaient de la douceur à cette coiffure sophistiquée. Pour l'occasion, elle souligna ses yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner, poudra légèrement ses joues et dessina sa bouche de son rouge à lèvre préféré "Rouge Coco - n°10 Camélia".

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à choisir une tenue parmi ses robes de soirées, on toqua à la porte.

_- Oui ? _

_- Ma chérie, je vois que tu es quasiment prête ! Dit Renée avec un grand sourire. _

_- Eh bien Maman, tu nous a sorti le grand jeu ! Tu es superbe ! Fit Bella en regardant avec émerveillement la robe de sa mère dont la soie pourpre ondulait parfaitement le long de son corps. _

_- Merci chérie, mais je ne viens pas à la chasse aux compliments ! Répondit Renée avec un clin d'oeil. Tiens, c'est pour toi. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sac. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi..._

Le sac portait l'insigne de la marque Chanel et Bella savait d'avance qu'elle aimerait ce qu'il contenait. Bella n'était pas en général une férue de mode mais elle savait tout de même apprécier les jolies choses et Chanel en faisait partie ! Elle posa la boîte sur son lit et, avec un mélange d'excitation et d'anticipation, l'ouvrit.

Devant elle se trouvait une petite merveille : noire, arrivant au dessus des genoux, sans manches, un col en V et cintrée à la taille*.

_- Maman... _

_- Ne dis rien... Essaies-là !_

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortie quelques secondes plus tard.

_- Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Renée tout sourire. _

_- Pour sûr, vous avez toujours autant de goût Madame. Vous êtes magnifique Miss ! Dit Maggie _

_- Merci, c'est vrai qu'elle est splendide, répondit Bella en rougissant. _

_- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Dit soudainement Renée._

_- Ah non ? Demanda Bella étonnée._

_- Il faut bien des chaussures pour accompagner cette ravissante petite robe ! Répondit la Duchesse avec un petit sourire tout en lui tendant un autre sac. _

_- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ?! Fit Bella toute excitée. _

_- Que crois-tu ? Que je n'ai pas vu la tête que tu avais lorsque tu les as vu en vitrine ? Je suis ta mère tout de même !_

Bella n'écoutait déjà plus et se contentait de déballer précipitamment cet autre présent. Même en les ayant sous les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que sa mère lui avait belle et bien offert la paire d'escarpins qu'elle avait vu deux semaines auparavant sur Bond Street.**

Depuis l'invasion, même les familles les plus fortunées devaient faire attention à leurs dépenses. Bella n'était pas du genre à dépenser des milles et des cent mais elle avait toujours eu conscience que les vêtements qu'elle portait n'étaient pas abordables pour tous. Ainsi, elle avait décidé d'aider ses parents et de prendre ses responsabilités en essayant d'avoir un train de vie plus dans la moyenne.

Mais cette robe et cette paire de chaussure... c'était un magnifique cadeau. Trop beau pour un évènement aussi banal qu'un simple dîner entre amis...

_- Maman, pas que je me plaigne de ces cadeaux mais... n'est-ce pas un peu trop pour un dîner entre amis proches ? _

_- N-non, je... Je voulais juste te faire plaisir... Dit Renée en perdant quelque peu contenance. _

_- Maman..._

_- Oui bon d'accord... Enfin... C'est juste que... Tu vois, depuis que le Prince a déserté... Tout le monde se demande s'il reviendra un jour et... _

_- Qui ? Demanda brutalement Bella._

_- Comment ça Qui ? _

_- Tu fais ça pour ma présenter quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? Je veux savoir à qui vous voulez me vendre cette fois ! S'énerva Bella_

_- Bella ! Tu sais bien que nous ne te vendons pas ! Ce n'est qu'une précaution, rien de..._

_- QUI ?! _

_- Rien n'est encore sûr mais Jasper Hale... Murmura Renée. _

_- QUOI ? C'est une blague ? Souffla Bella à bout de nerfs._

_- Bella, il est le seul qui... _

_- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça Maman ! Sanglota Bella. Tu sais à quel point Alice l'aime... et à quel point il l'aime aussi ! Je ne peux pas faire ça à ma meilleure amie... Jasper est comme un frère pour moi, tu imagines à quel point cela serait contre nature ?! _

_- Je sais Bella... Je sais tout ça. Je t'en prie arrête de pleurer... Murmura Renée les yeux emplis de tristesse fasse aux sanglots de sa fille. Rien n'a été décidé, nous n'en avons même pas encore parlé entre nous... C'est juste, une mesure de précautions. _

_- Je-je... ça ne se peut pas ! Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose... Retrouvez le Prince, persuadez le de revenir ! Même si je ne l'aime pas, tout sera mieux que l'homme qu'aime ma meilleure amie... Souffla Bella désespérée. _

_- Chuuuut... Tout va bien se passer ma puce... Essuie tes larmes, fini de te préparer et descends nous rejoindre. Je parlerai à ton père, termina Renée tout en se levant pour sortir de la chambre. _

C'est encore choquée et bouleversée que Bella termina de se préparer. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers où elle rencontra son frère.

_- Eh ba Bell's ! Tu nous as sorti la totale ! Siffla Emmett._

_- Merci Em', dit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier le compliment._

_- C'est pour une personne en particulier ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil. _

_- Maman... Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche._

_- Quoi Maman ? Fit-il en regardant autour de lui._

_- C'est pour Maman, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre le message._

_- Ohh Bell's... Ne me dis pas que..._

_- Si_

_- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait osé recommencer ! S'écria-t-il_

_- Calme toi... Ca va s'arranger. Pour le moment, nous devons aller accueillir nos invités. Dit-elle calmement. Laissons de côté ce problème pour ce soir et amusons nous avec nos amis. _

Emmett se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, mais son regard disait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé. Bella passa son bras autour de celui de son frère et c'est tous les deux qu'ils descendirent les escaliers les menant au salon principal.

_.:8:._

_- Alors comme ça vous êtes Général ? A seulement 22 ans ? Demanda Eric Hale étonné. _

_- Oui Monsieur. Répondit Edward, quelque peu mal à l'aise. _

Cela faisait à peu près une demie heure que le Duc d'Exeter et sa famille était arrivé au Manoir Swan. Edward était arrivé dix minutes plus tard et avait été présenté en bonne et dû forme par Renée qui prenait son rôle d'hôtesse très à coeur.

Edward avait eu vent des rumeurs concernant la beauté de la Duchesse d'Exeter et dont sa fille, Lady Rosalie, avait hérité mais il fut tout de même surpris de voir les rumeurs se confirmer. Pour sûr, la Duchesse et sa fille étaient de très belles femmes. Très belles mais d'une beauté froide. Toutes deux l'avaient saluées poliment puis étaient parties converser avec Renée.

Jasper Hale représentait à lui seul, le modèle du fils/ami/mari/gendre idéal... le tout derrière un visage angélique. Edward en aurait presque éprouvé de la jalousie s'il n'avait pas ressenti cette bonté et cette sincérité émaner de lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Emmett et de Bella dans le salon. L'espace de quelques minutes, Edward s'insulta mentalement de réagir comme un ces ados pré pubères que l'on voit dans les films et qui restent ébahis, la bouche grande ouverte devant l'arrivée de la fille de leur rêve lors du bal de promo... Et pour le coup, il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air sacrément con, car il réagissait exactement pareil ! Mais force lui était d'admettre que Bella exerçait se pouvoir sur lui, pauvre homme qu'il était. _  
_

_- Il semblerait que Miss Swan trouve grâce à vos yeux, constata Eric Hale avec amusement. _

_- Hmmm... Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? Se reprit Edward en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. _

_- Je ne disais rien jeune homme, ce qui rend la situation d'autant plus amusante, croyez moi ! Lui répondit le Duc avec un grand sourire. _

_- Ohh...euhh...eh bien... Commença Edward mal à l'aise en se passant la main dans les cheveux, de toute façon il n'avait pas réussit à les discipliner. _

_- Allons les saluer, connaissant Emmett il ne va pas s'éloigner d'un rayon de plus de dix mètres de ma fille ! S'amusa le Duc, ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère. _

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les autres convives, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur une petite brune aux airs de lutins arborant un grand sourire. Edward l'a trouva tout de suite amusante et joyeuse, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sautilla jusqu'à ses amies pour les enlacer dans une étreinte qui semblait étouffante.

_- Bellaaaaa, Roseee, comme je suis contente de vous voir ! _

_- Alice, on s'est vu hier... Dit Rosalie d'un air amusé. _

_- Je sais, que le temps est long ! Renée, veuillez excuser l'absence de mes parents, mon père est encore en voyage et, comme vous le savez, mère est en cure de repos. S'excusa Alice._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, c'est déjà une joie de t'avoir parmi nous ! Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un pour détendre l'ambiance ! Rigola Renée. _

_- Je ne vous décevrai pas ! Lança cette dernière avec un petit clin d'oeil. _

_- Ca, nous n'en doutons pas Lice ! S'amusa Bella en prenant son amie par le bras. _

Les conversations reprenaient bon train, Emmett salua Edward d'une tape à l'épaule tandis que Bella ne le gratifia que d'un bref regard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa conversation avec le Duc d'Exeter, Renée s'approcha de lui, Alice à sa suite.

_- Edward, permettez moi de vous présenter Lady Alice Cullen de Lancastre. _

_- Général. Le salua Alice avec une légère courbette. _

_- Miss Cullen. Lui répondit Edward._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire le baise main, comme la coutume l'exige, Alice releva la tête et croisa son regard. Edward se sentit étrange à cet échange, ses yeux exprimaient tant de choses à la fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement... et cette impression, comme celle de déjà vu, le laisser perplexe. Alice sembla être dans le même état d'esprit mais se reprit bien vite en lui offrant son sourire le plus sincère, sans même s'en rendre compte.

_- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Alice. _

_- Seulement si vous m'appelez Edward. Fit Edward en répondant naturellement à son sourire. _

Ils furent interrompus par un Jasper Hale soudainement très prolixe à la conversation. Cela amusa Edward qui vit, l'espace de quelques secondes, un éclair de jalousie dans son regard si angélique... Finalement, tout le monde avait ses défauts !

Préférant les laisser seuls, Edward scruta la pièce du regard et décida d'aller converser avec Emmett qui, comme l'avait prédit le Duc d'Exeter se trouvait à côté de Rosalie et donc de Bella... Il aurait menti s'il disait que ce n'était pas qu'un prétexte pour parler à cette dernière.

A son approche Bella rougit légèrement et détourna le regard vers son frère penché sur le plateau de petits fours.

_- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-il poliment. _

_- Bien entendu. Répondit Rosalie avec un petit sourire amusé et un regard appuyé faisant fit du regard meurtrier de Bella. _

Décidant de rentrer dans son jeu, Edward se tourna vers cette dernière avec un petit sourire moqueur. Décidément, les amis de ses hôtes étaient vraiment très intéressants !

_- Bonsoir Miss Swan. _

_- Général. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, tentant de fuir son regard. _

_- Je n'ai pas eut le plaisir de vous voir ce matin au petit déjeuner. _

_- Oh eh bien vous savez ce que c'est... lorsque l'on a pas d'appétit... Essaya de répondre Bella. _

Rosalie Hale semblait beaucoup s'amuser de l'embarras de son amie et Edward ne put retenir lui même un petit rire étouffé. Cette situation n'échappa pas à Bella qui n'appréciait que moyennement être le centre d'attention.

_- Emmett tu n'as pas terminé de te gaver, je te signal que nous allons passer à table ! S'insurgea Bella pour faire diversion._

_- C'est mal me connaître petite soeur ! Ricana-t-il. Rosie, mon ange, tu en veux un ? _

_- Sans façon. Répondit la reine des glaces en détournant la tête. _

_- Mon ange, tu es encore fâchée à cause de cette histoire avec Denali ? Mais je t'ai dit que c'était juste une diversion. Bouda Emmett._

_- Je me contrefiche de ce que tu fais Swan, et je ne suis pas ton ange ! Eructa Rosalie. _

Emmett continua de plaider sa cause tandis que Rosalie était de plus en plus cassante avec lui. Pourtant, il pouvait voir dans le regard de Rosalie que cette dernière n'était pas totalement insensible aux douces paroles du jeune Lord.

_- Ces deux là passent leur temps à se chamailler ! Dit Bella comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. _

_- Ils ont toutefois l'air très proche. Fit Edward répondant à ses propres analyses. _

_- Oui, mais ils sont surtout très têtus ! Rigola-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. _

Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, le malaise refit surface et ils détournèrent tous les deux la tête en rougissant.

A bien y penser, c'étaient les premières paroles civilisées qu'ils échangeaient.

_.:8:._

Le repas s'étaient déroulé sans aucunes anicroches. Tout le monde conversant avec entrain et bonne humeur. Bella fut surprise de voir Edward s'entendre aussi bien avec ses amis et en éprouva une pointe de jalousie. Jalousie envers lui pour accaparer l'attention de ses amis. Jalousie envers ses amis pour réussir à le faire sourire et même rire alors qu'elle avait droit à ses regards fuyants.

Alice et Rosalie, qui s'était déridée, lui posèrent de nombreuses questions certainement dans le but de mener à bien la mission "En apprendre plus sur le Général". Elle découvrit ainsi qu'il aimait beaucoup les sports de combats et que dans son temps libre, ce qui était rare, il lisait énormément ou jouait du piano. Elle apprit aussi qu'il avait perdu sa mère très jeune mais le sujet fut vite détourné.

Autant de points propres à sa personnalité auxquels elle portait un intérêt très soigné. Découvrant au fil des réponses, la personnalité de cet homme qui ébranlait toutes les certitudes qu'elle avait eut sur ce prétendu "fils à papa pistonné".

Les conversations continuèrent même lorsque les plus jeunes se dirigèrent vers le petit salon, laissant les adultes entre eux.

Maggie servit le thé pour Alice Rosalie et Bella, tandis qu'Emmett remplissait trois verres de scotch pour ses acolytes masculins et lui-même.

_- Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi nous, pauvres femmes que nous sommes, nous n'avons pas le droit à un verre de scotch ? S'exclama Alice. _

_- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas encore une femme ma petite Alice ! Ricana Emmett, faisant rougir Alice... Et Jasper._

_- EMMETT ! S'exclama Bella. Non mais ça va pas de sortir ça comme ça ! _

_- Ohh ça va Bell's, fais pas ta Sainte Nitouche... Bouda Emmett penaud. _

_- En parlant de Scotch... Comment va notre grand buveur toute catégorie ? Demanda Rosalie, désireuse de passer à autre chose. _

_- Jake ? Fit Emmett avec un grand sourire. Je suppose qu'il va bien, Bella ? _

Edward s'était soudainement figé à l'évocation du prénom de celui qui lui donnait des sautes d'humeur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'à ce moment là, le regard minutieux d'Alice Cullen était posé sur lui.

_- Eh bien depuis tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'il va bien. Répondit Bella mine de rien. _

_- Ca me tue n'empêche, à la base c'est tout de même mon meilleur ami et tu passes plus de temps avec lui ! Continua de bouder Emmett. _

_- C'est certainement parce qu'il me préfère à toi ! Ricana Bella. _

_- C'est ça, c'est ça... vous avez fait quoi ? Encore des acrobaties ? Dit-il retrouvant son regard enjoué. _

_- Non on a juste parlé et on s'est endormis. _

_- Dommage qu'il n'est pas pu ve-... Commença Jasper. _

_- Veuillez m'excuser, je dois vous laisser. Fit brusquement Edward. _

Alors que tout le monde s'interrogeait, Edward s'excusa une dernière fois, prétextant un coup de fil important et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Par automatisme, Bella amorça un mouvement pour le laisser passer et récolta au passage un regard noir et froid de la part de ce dernier. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il lui en voulait à elle. Cependant, ce qu'elle était déterminée à savoir c'était... pourquoi ?

Peu de temps après, les Hale vinrent chercher leurs enfants et Alice en profita pour prendre congé en même temps qu'eux. Bella souhaita bonne nuit à ses parents et remonta avec Emmett qui alla s'écrouler sur son lit.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se diriger vers les appartement du Général afin de réclamer son dû : des explications !

Elle toqua trois petits coups avant d'entendre des pas se diriger vers elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward tout d'abord surpris puis de nouveau froid à la vision de sa visiteuse.

_- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il durement. _

_- Parler. Répliqua Bella sur le même ton. _

_- Désolé, je suis occupé. Fit-il en amorçant la fermeture de la porte. _

_- Je ne vous crois pas ! Je veux des explications et maintenant. S'énerva Bella en forçant son entrée dans la chambre. _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Miss Swan, Siffla Edward en refermant la porte afin de ne pas réveiller tout le manoir. _

_- Je vous parle de votre comportement envers moi ! _

_- Comment ça envers vous ? Je vous signal que dès le début vous ne vous êtes pas montrée très chaleureuse à mon encontre aussi. S'énerva Edward. _

_- J'en ai conscience. J'avais des apriori et j'avais même l'intention de venir m'excuser à ce sujet suite au dîner de ce soir ! Du moins c'était avant que vous ne réagissiez aussi impoliment face à mes amis ! Fit Bella en faisant les cent pas. _

_- Je me suis excusé auprès de vos amis et j'étais sincère ! _

_- Oui vous l'étiez. Envers tous sauf envers moi ! Vous m'avez regarder avec un tel mépris... Comme l'autre soir ! Puis-je savoir ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter un tel regard ? Eructa-t-elle. _

_- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi "ouvert" que vous semblez l'être mais je trouve que vos actes sont méprisables ! Cracha Edward. _

_- Je ne comprends pas... Fit Bella perdue. _

_- Bien que je ne conçois pas de parler de ces choses là ouvertement, je peux le concevoir puisqu'il est question d'éducation différente mais... Bon sang, n'avez vous donc aucune estime de vous ? Coucher avec ce Jake alors que vous êtes fiancée ! Quelle image croyez-vous donner à votre famille en agissant de la sorte ?! Vous n'avez aucune mo-_

Edward n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une violente gifle s'échoua sur sa joue. Sortant de ses divagations, il se retourna surpris sur le visage en larmes de Bella.

_- Je vous interdit. Je vous interdit de parler de la sorte de ma famille... de moi. Vous ne savez rien. Vous entendez des choses et les interprétez de manière totalement fausse et puis vous osez m'insulter ?! S'écria-t-elle dans un chuchotement tellement sa colère et sa peine étaient grandes. _

_- ..._

_- Pas que je sente d'une nécessité absolue de vous éclairer à mon sujet, il semblerait que vous ayez déjà votre avis sur moi, mais pour mes amis, mes parents et Jake, je tiens tout de même à rétablir la vérité pour ne pas salir leur image. Jake est le meilleur ami de mon frère, ainsi que le mien. Je ne couche en aucun cas avec lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre, restant ainsi tout à fait "fidèle" à celui qui se dit mon "fiancé" et que je n'ai rencontré que deux fois dans toute ma vie ! Cracha-t-elle en essayant d'essayer au mieux ses larmes. _

_- J'ai cru... quand vous parliez de séance sportive... d'acrobaties... Balbutia Edward sortant de sa léthargie. _

_- Vous avez crut mal, je m'entraîne aux sports de combats avec Jacob, c'est tout. Vous devez avoir une estime de moi vraiment basse pour croire de telles choses... Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de séjour, je ne pense pas que nous nous reparlerons jusque là. Termina Bella en se dirigeant vers la porte. _

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, quelque chose attrape son poignet et la tira en arrière. Plusieurs questions et insultes défilèrent dans sa tête mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en formuler une clairement, elle fut arrêtée par les lèvres d'Edward contre les siennes.

Le baiser, bien qu'innocent, durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Edward ne s'éloigne pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

_- Je t'en prie Bella, excuse-moi... je suis tellement désolé... _

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Bella s'était déjà enfuit en courant, le laissant seul avec ses remords.

* * *

**FINI ! (Je parle du chapitre hein, rangez vos couteaux) **

**Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, je me suis dit que j'allais terminer en beauté ;) **

**J'attends avec impatience vos impressions (si vous ne vous êtes pas fossilisés dans l'attente du chapitre ^^")**

**MzelleCe répond à vos questions et reviews : **

**Cel :** Tout d'abord je tiens à te présenter des excuses au nom de ce hmm hmm de site qui, sisi je le juré craché si je mens je vais en enfer, a beugué et n'a pas pris en compte ma réponse à ta précédente review ! Quel ingrat, tu as le droit de lui cracher dessus ! Du coup je vais répondre au deux tout de suite : Tout d'abord merci pour tous les compliments (oui je suis en train de rougir et de prier au pied de mon lit pour garder une lectrice aussi fidèle !). Comme tu peux le voir, l'électricité entre Edward et Bella s'accentue... jusqu'à exploser (si l'on puis dire ^^). J'aime beaucoup aussi le personnage d'Alice et il aura son importance dans la suite de l'histoire donc, oui, on la verra assez souvent ! :) Je pense que je révèlerai au fur et à mesure de l'histoire tous les petits mystères parce que ça serait un peu too much et légèrement frustrant pour tout le monde que je dévoile tout à la fin x) (je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point :P) Pour Emmett, je ne peux pas trop en dire pour le moment, mais tes intuitions ne sont pas très mauvaises ;) Pour les autres personnages, en général ils auront tous leur importance même si certains, comme les parents en général, n'apparaîtront que lors des grands moments (ou juste en figuration si je suis méchante :D) En tout cas j'espère que cette suite t'auras plut ! Bisous Bisous ;)

**karima rk :** Bienvenue sur Once Upon a War ! :D J'adore avoir de nouveaux/elles lecteurs/rices surtout quand ils me laissent de telles reviews ;) Merci beaucoup !

**Nedwige Stew : **Et oui, notre petit (grand) Edward est un rebelle, et c'est tant mieux ! (Je suis pas paticulièrement fan des Dark Edward ^^") Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras (encore plus tant qu'à faire) celui-là :D Encore désolée pour le retard !

**Thalice :** Ahahaha ta review m'a fait rire, surtout la dernière partie à propos de l'homme de cromagnon xD C'est vrai que Bella est un peu agacante, mais bon elle est jeune et il faut que jeunesse se passe (ouais je parle comme une vieille, Dieu m'en garde). Pour ce qui est d'Emmett, tu n'as pas complètement tord Sherlock ;) Et pour répondre à ta question : Non Edward n'est pas issu d'une liaison extra conjugale (c'est pas un batard quoi x)) - D'où LE mystère :D En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plut ;)

**alice'n'tom : **Voilà la suite en question ! Et merci pour la review :)

**Bisous Bisous, **

**MzelleCe :)**


End file.
